Demon's Help
by alexhacker39
Summary: Carmen is a demon who was token in to care by Ghirahim, a demon lord. Ghirahim doesn't always treat her right, and she made her escape once he left to do something. She then ends up running into a certain Hero of Time. (Contains minor swearing)
1. Chapter 1

_**New story! Sorry if I haven't been updating lately! I been busy with Exams and School! Enjoy!**_

* * *

He slapped her again. She tried to hold back the tears, but they just slipped out. "Stop...please." She begged. "Well, now that you asked politely." He gets up. "I'll be back soon. Be good or do you want to be slapped again, Carmen?" She shook her head.

"I- understand, master." He smiles. "Good, ta ta." He locked the door, leaving her on the floor. Once she couldn't hear his footsteps anymore she cleaned herself off.

She brushes her green hair and turns it into a pony tail. She looks into the mirror and looks into her green eyes. She sighed. She wore a bit of clothes that were kinda alike with Ghirahim's but different colors. She even had a cloak that was dark green.

She headed for the front door and tried to get it opened. He placed magic all over this house so she couldn't teleport.

But if she can just get outside, she can be free. The windows were covered with ragged wood from the outside and she couldn't get out. She tried everything to get the door open, then she got an idea.

She pulled a small bobby pin out of her hair that keep her hair in a pony tail. She tried to undo the lock with it. She knows that Ghirahim gets back there for another 20 hours, then starts to beat her again.

She couldn't take it anymore. Once she heard a click, she tried to open the door. It worked! She places the bobby pin back in her hair and check to see if the area was clear. She noticed two Bobokins, standing near the side enterance, which was covered in bricks.

If she could take three steps out there, she can teleport away. She slowly take quiet steps out of the house and closed the door. She locked it back up, so he can think that she is still inside. She quickly, and quietly, walked to the other side of the house.

The Bobokins didn't even noticed her. She sighed in relief and teleported away. Once she reappeared, she was in front of the Seal Grounds. She looked down at the circle path that had a seal in the center.

Ghirahim wants to revive his master and he's down there. She didn't like what he was planning. If Ghirahim caught her, he would give her to Demise as a slave, and she wouldn't last a day as one.

She heard footsteps. She froze up and teleported on a branch of a thick tree. She wanted to know who it was, and hoped it was not Ghirahim. The footsteps got closer and closer. She couldn't stop trembling.

"Must. Not. Move. A. Muscle." She mumbled to herself. She noticed a boy. He had blone short hair and light blue eyes. He wore a green tunic, he also had a sword and shield. Who was he?

The branch she was on started to brake. She noticed that she was about to fall. If she telported, he would hear her. The branch was only holding her by a inch from the tree.

_I only need a few more seconds, then he will be gone._

She tried not to tremble, but it was taking control of her. The branch snaps and she falls to the ground. She hits the ground with a loud bang, head first. She swore under her breath.

She didn't realize that the boy ran over to her. "Are you okay?" He asked. "I hit my head." She said quietly. "You what?" He didn't hear what she said. She touched the back of her head.

It hurt every time she touched it. "I hit my head." She said again so he could hear her this time. "Let me see." He looks at it and gently touches it. "OW!" "Sorry!" Ever time she felt pain, all you hear is sorry coming from his mouth.

"Your bleeding. I'm going to have to cover your head in a bandage."

She had no other choice but to let him help her. She nodded in agreement. She bit her lip as he wraps her head in the bandage.

It help stop the bleeding, but the pain remained there. He ended up having to cover her left eye to keep the bandage in place. "I never got your name." She said as he finished wrapping her head. "It's Link." He says.

"What's yours?" She looked at him. "It's Carmen." She said. "So Carmen, why were you in that tree?" He asked. "I thought I heard someone, and kinda hid on the tree." She made an excuse. She wanted to leave.

"Really? That doesn't sound like what really happened." He smirked. He caught her. "Okay, you caught me. I was trying to get away from someone." She said. She was surprised that he caught her lying. "Who were you trying to get away from?" He asked.

Before Carmen could speak, a blue spirt flies out of Link's sword. "Master Link, I'm sorry to interrupt, but this girl has the same dark force back in the Skyview Temple." Link got up quickly and back away.

"Do you mean Ghirahim? I'm nothing like him! Before you found me, I was trying to get away from him! I'm telling the truth!" She whined.

"Prove it." He said. "Fine, let me tell you what happens when I don't obey his orders." She sits down on a large rock.

"This morning, I was supposed to hunt down someone. He didn't explain who, he just told me to hunt. I didn't want to, and then he beat me. That's how I also got this scar." She pulls up her shirt sleeve and reviling a scar that started from the hand, to the elbow.

It was bruised, and there were other cuts around it too. "Ouch, that's got to hurt." She nodded no. "No, it doesn't. Well for now, the bruises I get are normal."

"Master, she is 100% correct. This has occurred more than once to her." The spirt said. "Who is that?" Carmen asked. "Oh, that's Fi. She's my little helper." Little? "And she lives inside the sword?" They both nod. Fi went back into Link's sword.

Carmen got an idea and decided to mess with him. She telported behind him. She was going to hit him in the back of the head but she stopped herself. "Oh shot! I'm so sorry!" Link turns around and just noticed her. "What were you going to do?" He asked curious. She shook her head.

"Ghirahim, gave me a curse or something. Well I like to call it a bug. It makes me act creepy like him, but it doesn't effect me much." That just got awkward.


	2. Chapter 2

"Okay? I'm just going to get going. It was nice meeting you Carmen." He walked off. She then teleported in front of him and he stopped walking. "What?"

"Uh, is there somewhere I could stay? Because if Ghirahim finds me, I'm dead." She asked. Link sighed. "Yeah, I guess. Follow me." She walked beside him to a bird statue.

"Um, why are we here?" She asked. "So we can get into the sky." He says. "I could just fly us up there." He looks at her confused.

"You can fly too?" She nooded. "Yup, it's easy. Well, I just hope Ghirahim didn't damage them." Bat wings started to spread on her back. Link was surprised.

"Your full of surprises aren't you?" He asked. "Yep! Now hold on!" "Wait wha- GAH!" She picks him up by the shoulders.

"What the heck are you doing?! Put me down!" He struggled. She laughed. "Oh come on, just trust me! Your not that heavy anyway." Link sighed and stopped struggling.

"Fine. Just go." She smiles and take off towards the clouds. "Over there, that's the way out." He said pointing at a clearing of clouds in the sky.

She flies through it and noticed an amazing view. "Wow, this is beautiful." She never saw anything like it before.

"Okay can you let me go now?" Now she was confused. "Are you asking for early death? Okay." She did it again.

She let him go and he started to fall. She snaps herself back into reality and realized she really did let him go.

"Oh my god! I'm coming Link!" She then heard a whistle and a large red bird past her with quick speed. Link was riding the bird!

"Oh, so that's why you told me to let go." She chuckles awkwardly. He flies over to where she was. "How's your head?" He asked.

"Huh? Much better, thanks." He smiles. She followed him to a floating island. "That is Skyloft." He says. "Skyloft?" I heard of that place before, she thought.

She ignored it and keep following him. "You been living there?" He nodded.

"I been wondering, why were you down at the Surface? I never thought the barrier would be opened." She asked. Link takes a deep breath. "Zelda got stuck inside a tornado and she is somewhere down there. I went down there to save her." She could hear the sadness in his voice.

He didn't look at her at all. "Oh, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked." She keep her head low.

Once they reached Skyloft, Link jumps off his bird and uses the cloth as a parachute. Carmen's wings disappeared and she landed on her feet.

Carmen wasn't used to being in a big group of people. She teleported behnd Link. He turns his head to her.

"What's wrong?" He asked. "It's just that, I'm well a bit-" "Shy?" She nodded. "Your powerful, but your don't like being in a crowd?" She nodded again.

Link sighed. "Just follow me. They won't bother you if you don't act, weird." She didn't reply to that, but nodded.

While they walked, Carmen looked at the beautiful surroundings. "This place is amazing." SHe said. "Glad you like being here." He opens the gate and they enter a large building.

"This is the Knight Academy. This is where I live and train to become a Knight." He said. "But your the Chosen Hero." He turns to her.

"Ghirahim mention something about two sky children, one being the Chosen Hero and one as the goddess Hylia reborn." She said. "That's true." He says.

"Does he tell you everything?" He asked. She shrugs. "Not everything, he mention somethings I shouldn't hear, but it doesn't bother me." Link knew there was something she was not telling him.

"Can I ask you something." "Ask away." She said with a nod. "Why did Ghirahim capture you in the first place?" Her body froze up for a second but then she relaxed.

"Do you really want to know?" She looks at his face. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." He said. "Actually you should know, I can hide it forever." She takes a deep breath.


	3. Chapter 3

"Ghirahim found me when I was younger, and took me in." She says. "Once I became 11 years old, he hasn't be treating me right. Apparently now I become his slave, and every time don't obey his commands, he beats me."

Link heard the sadness in her voice. "But when he found me was a lie. One day, I made my escape and it turns out that he kidnapped me from my family. Ghirahim caught me and he said that if I tried to go back to them, he would..." She couldn't talk anymore.

She had tears falling down her eyes. Link never thought he would see her cry. She wipes the tears off her face, and calms down.

"Hey Link." Link turns. "Oh, hi Geapora." Link greeted. "Welcome back, who's this?" He asked. "My name is Carmen, sir." She said. "Call me Gaepora." He says. "I never seen you in Skyloft before Carmen. Where do you live?" He asked.

"I live on the Surface." She said. "Really, you come from the Surface?" Carmen nodded. "Is there somewhere she could stay for sometime?" Link asked. "Yeah, we have a spare room. Why do you asked of that?" Gaepora was confused.

They explain what happned when Link met Carmen and her story. "Oh, I see." "I'm nothing like him." Carmen says. "I'm sorry about what happened to Zelda, I really am. Ghirahim is a terrible man, and he'll do anything to bring back the demon king."

Carmen looks down at the floor. "It's not your fault Carmen." Geapora says. "You can stay here as long as you like." She looks up at him. "Really? Thank you." Link was glad to see her happy.

"You can stay in my daughter's room, Zelda for now. I should go." Then he walks off. Carmen turns to Link. "Thanks Link, I guess your heading back down to look for Zelda, am I correct?" He nodded.

She smiles. "Good luck to you then." She couldn't let him go to the Surface alone, not with Ghirahim down there! But if he seems her, she'll be captured again, and possibly killed!

"Thanks, follow me, I'll show you where her room is." She followed Link down the hall and to a door labeled, 'Zelda's Room'. "I should get going, bye Carmen." He started to walk away.

"Bye Link." She checked out her room a bit. Then she sat on the bed. She had to help Link, but what was she going to do? She then got an idea. "I'm going to need a sword first before I do anything else." She mumbled to herself as she got up.

She walks out of the room and goes outside. She explored the area until, she heard three people talking about her. They were boys, and they look to be a bit older than her.

"Who is that girl?" One of them whispered. "Didn't she come her with Link?" She didn't like what they were talking about. Once they weren't looking at her, she teleported behind them.

"What were you saying about me?" They jumped and turn around. They just noticed that she was behind them. "What the- how did you- you were just over there!" She laughs.

"Who are you idiots anyway." She was doing it again but she didn't stop herself this time. "We are not idiots! My name is Groose, and these two are Cawlin and Strich!" She laughs again. She teleported again and went back to the path she was taking.

"Later losers." She walked off. Then she realized what she had done. They started to say things about her, she had to do something. She had no clue where she was going, she had to ask someone where she could get a sword.

She noticed a girl, who had long brown hair and wore clothing that other girl residents on Skyloft wear. "Um, excuse me." The girl turns to her. "Oh hello. I don't think we met before." She said.

"Uh, no we haven't. My name is Carmen." She said. "The name's Orielle. What brings you here?" Orielle asked. "Is there somewhere I could get a sword? I just got here and I don't know where everything is." Carmen rubs the back of her head.

"Yeah, follow me." They go through a path close to the waterfall and to a large building next to the academy. "You can get your sword from here. The Bazaar is the large tent up there where you can get upgrades, potions, and equipment." She said as she pointed at the tent on top of the hill.

"Thanks for the help. If I didn't ask I probably will still be lost." Carmen said. "No problem, later." Orielle leaves, leaving Carmen alone.

* * *

Link ran, as the rock behind him was going down the path. Link manged to jump out of the way behind for got squished. "That was way to close." He noticed that the ball blocked the lava that was flowing out of the dragon's mouth.

Behind it was the boss room! "Well, that wasn't hard." He jumps to the next platform. He was about to insert the boss key until, he got a poke on his shoulder.


	4. Chapter 4

Hi Link." It was a girl. She had black hair with dark green highlights. "Uh, who are you?" Link asked. "Seriously? You can't guess it's me? The one that dropped you in the sky." She said.

"Carmen? Why do you look different and why are you here?" He asked. "It's a long story but, I shaped shift into a different body so that if I do run into Ghirahim, he can't tell it's me." She said as she placed her hand on her hip.

"This isn't my real body. I left it back up at Skyloft." "You left your body? Where did you put it?" Link asked. "In Zelda's room, don't worry, I locked the door." She rubs the back of her head. "Let's just go. Where did you get the sword?"

She looks down and saw the sword hoked to her belt. "I got it from the swords guy at Skyloft." She says. "He said that I could borrow it." Link inserts the key and they doors open.

They enter the large room. "There's so much lava." Link whined. "We are in a vulcano, Link. Of course there is going to be a lot of lava." Link didn't reply after that. They jump down the hill and started to climb the hill.

They then heard a laugh. Carmen froze up for a second but then relaxed. She remembered that laugh. "Oh, it's you, and you brought a friend." The voice said. "Ghirahim." Carmen mumbled under her breath.

He was standing on top of a dragon statue. "Let me see... No, that's not it. This is so very embarrassing, but I seem to be at loss for your name." Carmen wanted to kill him, so does Link.

"Not that is matters really. To tell you the truth, I'm a bit frustrated, and right now, I just need someone to vent to." What? "I heard from my underlings had finally captured the Spirt Maiden, so of course I rushed over." Carmen noticed Link's expression.

He was really pissed off with Ghirahim. "What can I say? I was excited. Flustered, even... oh, I see." Now they were both confused. "Changing your appearance really did help keep me from noticing that it was you, Carmen." She gasped.

"How the hell did you know." How the fuck? "Tsk, tsk, Carmen. I sensed your power, you don't think I would remember it? Foolish girl. Anyway, there's someone special I want you both to meet." Oh no, Carmen thought.

"It won't take more that a few moments with my friend before you're charred to a satisfying crisp, sky child. And let me tell you, that will put a spring into my step!" He snapped his fingers and teleported away.

The rock fell of out the dragon's mouth and was rolling down towards them. "Carmen! Look out!" Link pushed her out of the way and then dodged the rock.

Carmen hits a spike to the stomach and there was a problem. "Link! I got a problem!" He looks over and noticed her body started to disappear. He ran over to her. "I'm so sorry-" She shook her head.

"It's fine, I'll be okay, I don't feel any pain when I change appearances like this. I'll be back up at Skyloft. Good luck." She then was gone. He got up and he sighed. "Well, this is going to be tough." He said.

* * *

Carmen opens her eyes and gets up. "Dammit, if just moved out of the way, that wouldn't have happened." She said to herself.

"How sad, depended on your hero." She got up and noticed Ghirahim, leaning against the door. She reached for her sword, but she realized that she didn't have it. "Shit." She mumbled.

She realized that he had slapped her. She fell to the floor. "Bad slave! You ran away! I thought you were heading back to your family, but no, of course you went to the chosen hero!" He scolded her. "Actually, he found me." She said.

She teleported away and was next to the waterfall. "How the hell did me find me that fast?" She said to herself. Link better hurry, she thought. Carmen sighed. Her only option was to hide from Ghirahim. She had to wait till Link got back, or she's screwed.

"I was talking to you." She jumped and ran out from behind the waterfall. She couldn't see him. She really need a weapon. "Leave me alone Ghirahim." She whined.

"Leave you alone?" He laughs. She couldn't see him anywhere. "Your my slave, I can't just let you go." She teleported again and this time was at the graveyard.

She had to do her best to hide from him. "Okay, since you won't listen to me, I guess I'll be on my way." She heard him say. She heard him teleport away. She sighed in relief. "Thank god he is gone." She said.

* * *

Link lands into Skyloft, then sun was close to setting too. "Link!" He turns and then was hugged tightly.

"Whoa Carmen, what's wrong?" Link asked. She wasn't crying, she was just upset. "Ghirahim. He was here." She said. "What? He was?" She nodded. "Where is he now?" He asked.

"Gone, he left a while ago." She lets go of him. Link now knows that he can't leave her alone, but he had to save Zelda too! What is he going to do?


	5. Chapter 5

"Um, Link." He looks over at her. "Why are we here?" She asked. "To open the next cloud barrier. By the way." He hands her a sheath. "What's this?" She pulls out the sword.

"Something better to defend yourself with." The sword was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. The grip was blue and the blade itself was silver and gold. "Oh my god, thank you Link." She loved it.

"Glad you like it. We should probably get that bandage off your head. Your wound should be healed up now." She places the sword back in it's sheath. He unties the bandage and she finally got to see through her left eye. Link checks to see the wound.

"Yep, all healed up. Your not going to need it anymore." She sighed in relief. Once they got to the center, Link walks up to the platform. Carmen tried to catch up to him but was pushed back by a force field.

"Carmen! Are you okay?" Link asked worried. She nodded as she got up. "I'm fine, there's a barrier blocking me from getting over there." She places her hands on it. Fi pops out of Link's sword.

"Master, the Goddess Statue is protected by a barrier that keeps evil out, if the entrance was opened." Evil? "I'm not evil. It might be because of my powers as a demon." She said.

"Never mind, just open the cloud barrier." She told him. Link nodded and pulls a tablet from out of no where. He places it with the other ones. "Master, the barrier is being opened. I suggest you prepare." Link nodded an Fi goes back in the sword.

Link and Carmen go outside and noticed a new barrier opened. "That's to the Lanayru Desert, and then to the Mine Facility." She mumbled. Link didn't hear her. "I'm going to get us a few things before we leave. I'll be back in a few minutes."

Carmen nods and he walks off. Carmen continued to look at the view. Then, she ends up catching a rock that was being thrown at her. She looked in the direction it was thrown. "Not you idiots again." She mumbled.

"Stop calling us that!" Groose shouted. "It's the truth, you tried to throw a rock at me. That's sounds like a dumb thing to do. Especially to me." She said. It wasn't the bug, she was saying that stuff on her own.

"Listen, all we wanted to know is what you are and how did you teleport like that!" She sighed. "Haven't you guess that I don't come from here? If you didn't, that you are considered an idiot." She keep messing with them.

"We knew that already, but what are you exactly." Groose asked. "Fine you want to know? I'm a slave, a demon slave okay? Just leave me alone." The bat wings spreaded on her back and she takes of towards the desert.

Link comes back and noticed what happened. "Grosse, what did you do?" Link demanded. "Nothing! All I asked is what she was! Then she took off towards that beam of light!" Groose said pointing at the orange beam. Link jumps off from the deck and called his bird.

He headed for the desert. he uses the sailcloth and landed. Fi flies out of his sword. "Master. Carmen's presence is strong here. It's 59% that she will talk to you." Link nodded and Fi went back into the sword. Link started his search.


	6. Chapter 6

Tears keep falling out of her eyes. She couldn't stop herself. Her emotions were taking over. She couldn't forgot what happened to her. She was a slave, a demon slave.

"Leave me alone Link." She sobbed. Link walked over to her slowly. "I'm not leaving." He said. "Fine, then I'm leaving." Once she got up, Link grabbed her wrist.

She didn't look at him. "Can you tell me what's wrong?" She didn't reply. "I heard what Groose said, that's why you left? You think that people will judge you because your a slave, and a demon? I'm not, I'm your friend." He says.

No one ever said that to her before. She looked over at Link, and saw the concern look on his face. She looked down at the floor. "No one ever said that to me." She says.

"All I heard in my life was that I was a bad slave, and that I would have a terrible life. I been beaten and hurt all my life. If Ghirahim didn't find me that day, I wouldn't have a good friend like you Link."

She turned and faced him. There was a smile across her face. She hugged him by surprise.

"Thank you Link. I never felt this happy before in my life." She cries on his shoulder. Link comforts her. "It's okay Carmen, it's not your fault." He told her. She bit her lip and held back the tears that were about to fall out of her eyes.

She lets go of him and wipes the tears off her face. "We should get going, Zelda is waiting for us." She said. Link smiles and nodded.


	7. Chapter 7

The temple rises out of the ground as the enter the lock. "Well, that took some time." She said. Link nodded in agreement. "Let's go." They enter the temple.

"This is the Lanayru Mine Facility. This place was the only mine facility on the Surface. Those robots we saw are the workers here and it looks like the Timeshift Stones keep changing how it used to look like, and it keeps the robots alive." Carmen says.

"How do you know this?" Link asked. "Remember? When I told you I escaped before, I did a lot of exploring at the time." She smiles. "Oh, right." He rubs the back of his head. Carmen stops and Link realized she had stop following.

"Something wrong?" He asked. "Well, Link this is something you have to do alone." She said. "Alone? What do you mean alone?" She looks down at the floor and then looks back up at him.

"I have to go and check out the Sealed Grounds a bit more. Ghirahim mention something back then about my ancestor being riencarnated into my body. If that's true, then I need to learn more about her and see if I can do anything else."

"I, understand Carmen. I'll take care of it from here." He said. "I'll try to hurry and come back once you reach the temple. Later." She leaves and he continued through the dungeon.

* * *

Carmen teleports and was in front of the Sealed Grounds. She enters the temple and there was an old women. She sat near a door. Carmen closes the large door behind her and it echoed in the room.

* * *

After Link keep jumping platform to platform. He finally reached the ladder and climbed up it. Once he reached the top, he finds a chest. He opens it up and gets a new item. "A Gust Bellows?" He had no clue what it did. He sighed. "It's better than nothing."

* * *

"Are you the one who guards the Gate of Time here?" Carmen asked. The old women nodded. "Who might you be?" She asked.

"My name is Carmen, I came her from some answers if you do know of her." She said. "Her? Who?" The old women looked at her confused.

"Do you know my ancestor by the name Carmina? She the same as me, a demon slave." She says. "Carmina? I haven't heard that name in a very long time." The old women says.

"So you do know her. Can you tell me what happened to her? Ghirahim only told me that she is riencarnated into my body." Carmen sits down across from her.

"In the matter of fact, I used to be friends with her, before she became a slave." She says.

* * *

Link finally was able to destroy the Amors Statues and the gate opens. He runs over to where the chest was. He opens it and gets the Dungeon Map. "This should make things a lot easier." He looks at the map.

* * *

"That's her story? But, she couldn't have do it alone, am I right?" The old women nodded.

"Hylia gave her the power she need to escape, that's why Ghirahim blocked your magic so you couldn't escape. Ghirahim knew that she would be riencarnated into your body, that's how you also got her name. Her name is Carmina, but yours is Carmen." She says.

"Your parents named you after her, but they never knew that she would be in your body. Your powers and appearance is the same as hers." Carmen didn't know anything of this.

"What was her job, that Hylia gave her. Wouldn't she have to owe her if she gave her the power she need to escape?" She asked. The old women nodded again. "Her job was to aid the Chosen Hero in the future, that's how you came to be Carmen." She says.

"So, I'm just her missing piece? I have to carry out her old job?" Again, the old women nodded. Carmen gets up. "Thanks for the information, I should hurry up, and catch up to Link." She said. She started to leave.

"And Carmen." She stops and faces her. "Hylia would be proud of you." She says. "Thanks." She teleported away.


	8. Chapter 8

Link finally defend the boss after a few minutes. He picks up the heart container. "Link!" He turns and saw his friend. "Hey Carmen, you got here just on time." He says. "Yeah, I had to deal with a few enemies but, all is fine." She says.

"Did you get the information you wanted?" He said as they past the door. "Yeah, I got a lot about it, thanks to that old women at the Sealed Grounds."

They finally reached the the Temple of Time. They exit the dungeon. They heard singing. Link remembered that voice. Carmen didn't know who's it was, but she saw the look on Link's face, she knew that it had to be Zelda.

Across from the bridge was a blonde hair girl and a women. Once the girl stopped singing she turns and noticed that two. "Is that Zelda?" Carmen asked Link. He nodded.

Zelda tried to run over there and reach them, but the blockade that blocked any one from getting inside, broke down. Zelda stops in her tracks and the older women protected her. Then there was a laugh.

Carmen instantly pulled out her sword. "Ghirahim." She whispered. He jumps through and puts up a barrier blocking Link's and Carmen's path. "No!" Carmen tried to slice her way through the barrier, but nothing worked.

"Carmen, don't!" Link stopped her. "We have to stop him!" She tried to get out of his grasp.

"We can get through Carmen!" He lets go of her and she stopped. Ghirahim lunged towards the other two with full speed. Then the older women charged at Ghirahim.  
"Impa!" "That's Impa?" Carmen heard of her name before. She puts up a barrier.

Ghirahim tried to slice his way through. "Your Grace! Quickly, to the gate!" Impa told her. Zelda quickly ran over to the other side.

"Link!" Link looked over at her. "Link, here! You'll need this to where you're going." The harp in her hands was glowing and floated into the air. It flew over to where Link and Carmen were and it landed in Link's hands.

"Go! Now!" Impa told Zelda. Zelda quickly hurried over to the gate. Impa couldn't hold her barrier up for so long. "Carmen! Look!" Carmen looks at the barrier that was blocking them off. It started to disappear!

"Ghirahim is using all of his power to break Impa's barrier." Carmen looks over and Impa's barrier shattered. Impa was thrown backwards and yelled in pain. "Carmen, hold this for me." Link gives her the harp. "What are you-"

He ran off. Link jumps into the air and held out his sword. He was going to try to back slice Ghirahim. Ghirahim noticed him and flipped backwards over him as Link defended Impa.

"...Link." He looked over at her. "Protect Zelda!" He told her. "I will. You have my thanks, Link." Impa gets up and hurried over to Zelda.

"Link! You must go. Returns to the old woman at the Sealed Grounds. Tell her what happned here. She will know where you must go!"

Link looked over at Impa. "I'll see you again! This isn't good bye Link!" Zelda struggled to see him. "I promise!"

Then Impa dropped a blue orb as the gate closes on them. The gate exploded and it was destroyed. Carmen blocked the other side so Ghirahim couldn't escape.

"Now you have done it you two!" Ghirahim scolded.

"I blame myself. I should have reprimanded you the last time we met, but instead I was... soft. I'd take pleasure in punishing you both, but I only in the mood to do it to the one of you. But for you Link, the next time we met, I enjoy beating you until you die." What? He teleported and appeared behind Carmen.

"Carmen! Look out!" She turns and he stabbed her in the stomach. She drops the harp. Ghirahim laughs. He pulls his sword back and she falls to the floor. She didn't move.

"No!" Ghirahim teleported away. Link rushed over to her as he dropped his sword and shield. Link kneels down and noticed that it was a deep cut in her stomach. "Carmen, can you hear me?" He asked worried.

She groaned. She was breathing heavy. Link had to think of something fast, or she wasn't going to make it.


	9. Chapter 9

Link wraps a bandage around her stomach. "Link, I'm fine." She said calm. She sat up. "Are you okay?" He asked worried. She nodded. "That didn't hurt me much, If I was human, I would have died instantly." She says.

"That never happened before, but since I am a demon, it wouldn't hurt much. Ghirahim was only trying to hurt me a bit, this wound should heal up quickly." Link sighed in relief. "Don't scare me like that!" She laughs. "Sorry, but he left at least."

She picks up the harp. Then it shocked her. "Ow!" She drops it back on the floor. "What's wrong?" Link asked. "It just shocked me. I think it's because I'm a demon, or it's because of that bug Ghirahim gave me." She says.

Link picks up the harp and puts it away. "Let's get you back up to Skyloft for now. I'm sure that Ghirahim won't bother us for some time now that the gate is destroyed." He says. "Yeah, I guess so."

They head to a bird statue and head back up into the sky. They fly to Skyloft and landed. Carmen felt a bit of pain in her stomach, but it didn't bother her much. "So, can you explain about your ancestor, the one you were telling me about." Link asked.

"Yeah, her name was Carmina, she was a demon too, and was also a slave. Ghirahim took her as a slave, just like me and she had been treated like how I was. She then made her escape one day by the help of Hylia. She was free that day and she never had to deal with Ghirahim ever again." She says.

"But, she had to owe Hylia, she was given a job. She had to aid the Chosen Hero in the future. She accepted the job and lived her life until she died. Then that's when she reincarnated into my body, so that she can finish her job. My parents didn't even know about that. That's why Ghirahim took me, so that he didn't have to replace his slave."

Link was surprised about that. He never thought that she had to help him protect Zelda. Link leaves after some time and heads to the Sealed Grounds. "Carmina was a good person, but she didn't deserve to be a slave." Carmen mumbled to herself.

Carmen was going to Zelda's room. When she tried to open the door, it was locked.

_Oh yeah, I forgot I locked it._

She teleported into the room and unlocked the door. She closes the door and lays down on the bed. She was exhausted from all of the traveling and battle she did. She closes her eyes and falls asleep.

* * *

_"Carmina, do you understand what you have to do?" Impa asked. "Yes, I need to stay hidden from Ghirahim, if I am to carry out my mission." Carmina says. "You are allowed to stay here. You can continue your life with the 3 dragons if you want, they will protect you from the Demon King and Ghirahim." She said._

_"Thanks for the offer Impa, which one should I go to?" Carmina asked. "It's your choice. Once you go to one of them, they will know that they have to protect you." Carmina thought for a minute. "Okay, thank you Impa. I'll be seeing you again in the future." Carmina bowed in respect and teleported away._


	10. Chapter 10

Carmen woke up from her dream. "Was that what happened when she was given her job?" She mumbled. She sensed something. Something was going to happen. "I have to get to Link." She leaves the academy and flies down to the Surface.

_"Carmina."_ She stopped flying. "Who said that?" There was no one out there with her. _"Carmina, help the Chosen Hero."_ She was right, there was something out there. "I'm almost there Link."

She flies down to the Sealed Grounds. She saw the seal, and it had black aura around it. She saw Link going down the path and trying to reach the seal. The ground was shaking. "Link!" He looked up and saw her. "We need to stop it!" He shouted back.

She nodded and flew down there. Once they reached it a forced pushed Carmen up into the air. "Carmen!" She was able to gain her balance back in the air.

"I'm fine Link! He's coming back!" She shouted. Then a large beast made it's way out of the seal. It started to make it's way up. "It must not reach the temple!" The old women shouted.

Carmen flew down to where Link was. "Link, take out it's toes!" Link nodded and started to slice at it, while Carmen got rid of the other ones.

The Imprisoned falls backwards and lands on it's back. Link runs to it's head and hits the seal into it's head. It screams and gets right back up. They do the same thing over and over again. "Link, give me your hand!" Link holds his hand in the air and Carmen grabs his hand.

He places him on top of the Imprison and he hits the seal into it's head again. The Imprisoned stops and it started to flash white. Link struggled to stay on his head but fell off. "I got you!" Carmen caught him by the shoulders and placed him to the ground.

"Thanks Carmen." She smiles. The creature disappears and it turns into specks of dots. Then it creates the seal and it goes back in it's old spot. "Now Link! Strike the sealing spike with the Skyward Strike, and restore the seal! Quickly!" The old women said.

Link nodded and jumps down towards the seal. He holds his sword up in the air as the it glows on the blade. He strikes and it makes the seal glow. Then patterns appeared on the floor and the seal was finally restored. Carmen flies down to where he was.

She then noticed that Groose was there too. She decided not to reply to him. "Nice going, Link." They turn to the old women. "Though the Imprisoned had only just begun to awaken and break its bonds, I'm inpressed you were able to restore the seal keeping it captive."

She walked to where they were. "Unfortunately, you have only succeeded in buying us a little more time in which to act. Link places his sword back in it's sheath. "The behemoth you beat back into confinement is a horror of unspeakable power." Carmen nodded in agreement.

"Judging by what I saw, I would not be surprised if the seal gave way again soon. So you are left with precious little time to complete the task with which you have been entrusted."

They head back up to the temple. There stood the other Gate of Time, but it looked different. "...As you can see, the gate is nothing more than a slab of cold stone for now. It is sleeping." She says. "Rousing it from its slumber would require great power. Yes, I believe a shot of holy light from your Skyward Strike might just do it..."

Carmen was thinking for a minute. "This should awaken it. The Skyward Strike is powerful enough to wake it up." She said. Link was about to walk up the stairs until...

"Ah, sorry to disappoint you, boy, but for now your sword lacks the power necessary to awaken the gate. First, you and your sword must grow together. Faron Woods... Eldin Volcano... and Lanayru Desert... A sacred flame is hidden somewhere in each of these lands. Seek them out and purify your sword in their heat. Only after your blade has been tempered by thsese three fires will it be fully imbued with the great power for which you search." She says.

"Clues to finding the sacred flames have been woven into the lyrics of a song precious to your people, the Ballad of the Goddess. Thses clues are our best hope of finding your way to the flames. Return to Skyloft. Somewhere on your island is one whose knowledge of this old song will point you in the right direction."

Link turns and looks at Groose who had his back turned at them. "I hate even saying this, but I guess you got it all figured out, Grannie. Me, well, there's nothing I can do to help Zelda. I'm useless." He started to leave.

"Ah. You sell yourself short, my friend. You'll see in time that you have your own role to play in all of this." She told him. Groose left. The old women turns to Link. "Link, go now. Trust in fate to guide your feet. Your mission depends on it... as does Zelda's fate." Link nodded.

"And Carmen, you have your own past you need to learn about, Carmina is you and you need to finish your job." Carmen nodded. "I understand." She said.


	11. Chapter 11

They reached Skyloft and they landed. "Hey Link, I'm going take a break for a while. I need to relax for a bit." Carmen said. "Okay, then I'll go on ahead and talk to Geapora." He said. They nodded and go on there separate ways.

Link enters the academy and into the Headmaster's room. "You're back Link! Good to see you're still in one piece." He says. "Geapora, do you know the lyrics of the Ballad of the Goddess?" Link asked.

"What? You want to know the lyrics to the song Zelda sang on the day of the Wing Ceremony?" Link nodded. "You know, I'm not much of a singer..." "You don't have to sing it, just tell me the lyrics." Link said.

"Okay then. It's - Oh youth, guided by the servant of the goddess, unite earth and sky, and bring light to the land. Oh youth, show the two whirling sails the way to the Light Tower... and before you a path shall open, and a heavenly song you shall hear." He says.

"The Light Tower mentioned in the song is a real place; I'm not sure you've seen the tower in the plaza. I don't know a thing about two whirling sails though... It sounds like the song is suggesting that if one shows these whirling sails the way to the tower, something will happen?" Link shrugged.

"Thanks Geapora." Then he left.

* * *

Carmen was talking to a few of the residents of Skyloft. She even got to check out the area a bit more. "Hey Carmen!" She turns and noticed Link. "Hey Link, what's up?" She asked. "I got it all, now we have to past through that beam of light." He said as he pointed at the blue light that was coming out from the large cloud barrier.

"Okay, let's get going." They jump from the deck and started for it. Once they got inside it looked much different. "Is this the Tunderhead?" Carmen asked. Link nodded. They go to where the beam of light ended and landed on an island. Fi pops out of Link's sword.

"Master Link, I have memories of this island." She says. "It is known as the Isle of Songs. Signs indicate that it was left her for you by the goddess, Master. However, I am unable to determine a means of entering the structure ahead. I suggest you investigate the area." Fi went back in the sword.

"Oh I see." Link turns to Carmen who was looking at a wall that had three different colored crystals inside of it. "What is it?" Link asked. She looked over at him. "This whole thing is a puzzle and it used by this wall and taht statue." She says.

* * *

After 10 minutes, Link and Carmen were finally able to finish the puzzle. "That took to long." Carmen said. "We are done at least." He says. They cross the bridge and crawl through the hole in the wall. They were inside of it. Link then noticed something and used the Skyward Strike on it. It spins and it was glowing blue. Then a statue of a goddess came out. It was singing.

Fi pops out of the sword and was next to the statue. "Master Link, I have important information. When you struck the crest with the Skyward Strike from your sword, a message from the goddess awakened deep within my memory." She says.

"The goddess intended this message for the both of you. These are her words." She then started to dance. "He who seek the scared flames, listen well, for I guide you from my place at the edge of time. The sacred flames are the three in number. To obtain them, you must also earn the relics, known as the three sacred gifts." Sacred gifts?

"For each trial you overcome, you shall be blessed with one of the gifts... Make use of the power of these gifts, and you will find your way to the purifying sacred flames. Now, I bestow unto you a melody. It will serve you as a key, opening the first trial that awaits you deep in the wilds of Faron Woods." Link pulls the harp out of no where and started to play.

Fi danced along the way and the music was beautiful. Link stopped playing after it was over. "That song is called Farore's Courage. Its rousing melody will guide you. Master, you must overcome the trials set before you and obtain the three gifts to reach the sacred flames. I have committed Farore's Courage to memory. Now you can use your dowsing ability to search for the gate leading to the first trial you must face. I suggest you set out ofr Faron Woods as soon as your are ready." Fi went back in the sword.

"I heard of that song before." Carmen said. Link turned to her. "Carmina was the one who heard that song first hand. That's because she lived with the dragons." She says. "Let's go. We have to hurry before the Imprisoned is free again." They left the Thunderhead and went to where the Large Tree was in Faron Woods. Once they landed, Fi pops out of Link's sword.

"A report, Master Link. I have detected the aura of a Trial Gate nearby. If you can pinpoint the origin of this aura using dowsing, I conjecture the song you learned at the Isle of Songs, Farore's Courage, will reveal the gate."

* * *

Link found it and started to play the harp while Fi sang. "Something here is reacting to our performance of Farore's Courage. I have confirmed the appearance of a strange mark on the ground. I calculate a 90% possibility that this mark is a Trial Gate, as mentioned by the goddess statue we heard from on the Isle of Songs. I'm afraid you can not enter the Trial, Carmen, for this is only for Master Link." Fi said to her.

"I understand. Link you go on ahead, I'll be waiting right here." She said. Link nodded. "Thrust your sword into the center of the mark on the ground before you." Fi went back in the sword. "Good luck Link." She says. "Thanks." He strikes his sword and glowed gold. Then his body disappeared.


	12. Chapter 12

Link comes back out of the Trial after about 20 minutes. "Congratulations, Master Link." Fi said as she popped out of Link sword. "You have passed this trial. You now have the power to proceed to the location of the first sacred flame that will enhance your sword. The Water Dragon's Scale is one of the goddess's sacred gifts. The great spirt of the Water Dragon has provided you with the ability to swim freely underwater. The flame you seek is somewhere within these woods... Master, I must conclude that this flame is likely in a part of this area you have not explored." Fi went back inside the sword.

Link then realized that Carmen wasn't there anymore. "Where did she go?" He looked but he couldn't see her. "I guess I'll catch up to her later." He then saw the Kikwi elder behind him. "Hi Bucha." Link greeted.

"Oh, hello again. I see you have the Water Dragon's Scale there. That's amazing! I heard that if you have one you can swim through the water like a dragon soars through the sky! There must be placed here in the woods that you haven't visited yet." He says. "Have you seen Carmen around here?" Link asked.

"Carmen? You mean the girl with the green hair?" Link nodded. "In the matter of fact I did see her go up to the top of that tree." He said. "Okay thanks Bucha."

* * *

After a while, Link finally reaches the top and saw Carmen up there talking with someone. She looked over and noticed Link. "Hi Link." She greeted. "Hi, I thought you said you were going to wait?" "Sorry, got distract fast after you left." She rubs the back of her head.

Link looked over at the Water Dragon whom is inside a... bath? "Your the Water Dragon, am I correct?" Link asked. "I am. Those with manners address me as Faron, warden of the woods. I was appointed by the goddess herself. Thought my current stature is less than, well, intimidating, shall we say, know that you stand inthe presence of a loyal servant of the goddess!" She then noticed what he had.

"I say, that's one of my scales you have there!" She says. "A sacred gift such as that could only be carried by the goddess's chosen hero. But could you really be him? You're come here seeking a sacred flame, have you?" Link nodded.

"I knew it. But I'll be straight with you. A shrimpy boy like you hardly looks the part of the goddess's chosen hero. There's no doubt about it. A test is in order to prove you're everything you say you are." A test?

"Link while you weren't here, Ghirahim attack this area. It was a good thing I got here on time before he almost killed everything here." Carmen said.

"I also stood against this self-proclaimed Demon Lord, but I was wounded in the encounter. The wounds he's given me are stubborn things. I have been forced to recuperate in this basin of sacred water. Unfortunately, the healing properties of sacred water have diminished, and I am now in need of another dose to freshen up my healing bath." She said. "Bring me the container of fresh sacred water that I require. Do me this favor, and I'll gladly show you where to find the sacred flame you desire. What say you?" She asked. "You got it, I'll go get it." He said.

"If you continue down this way, you will find an exit back to the woods." Faron says. "Excellent. Now run along One does not keep a dragon waiting. In the mean time, Carmen and I will talk about, what has happened in the past." Link nodded and looked over at Carmen. "You can do it Link." She said. "Thanks." Then he left taking the path behind him.


	13. Chapter 13

"Carmen do you understand the role you were given?" Faron asked. Carmen nodded. "I came here to learn about her past, so I can fulfill her of job. Hylia herself told her of the job, am I correct?" Farron nodded.

"Carmina need the power to escape the Ghirahim's wrath, Hylia aid her in giving her strength. Once she escaped, she headed for the Sealed Grounds, to where she met Impa and told her that Hylia need a word with her. After that, Hylia disappeared." She says.

"Impa told her to meet with us, the dragons, so she can stay in hidden of Ghirahim. After a few years, she passed away in happiness of her escape, but was also reincarnated into you Carmen." Carmen is slowly remembering all of that.

"Did she come to you first?" Carmen asked. Faron nodded no. "She visited Eldin first, the it was Lanayru. I was the last one she visited."

* * *

Link cross the rope with quick and carefully balanced and was next to the boss door. He enters the room. This is where he first met the Demon Lord. Then, skeleton warriors came out of the ground, wielding two large swords. Link sighed. "This is going to take some time." He mumbled to himself.

* * *

"Carmina was always helpful around here. We never treated her as a slave, although she tended to help out with the Kikwis and myself." Faron says. "Didn't she tend to get herself in trouble?" Carmen asked.

Faron nodded. "She never tried to do any of that on purpose but she keep pushing herself that she had a job she needed to finish in the future. She actually was almost caught by Ghirahim, if it hadn't been for the Kikwis that have been there to help."

She remembered that part. "She was trapped on top of the tree. If the Kikwi didn't distract him, she wouldn't have made it out of there in time before he noticed her." Faron nodded in agreement.

"I'm back." Link climbs out of the water soaked. "Good to see you made it back." Carmen said. "Yes, just look at that color. There's not doubt this is the water I need. Quickly, boy, poor it in my basin!" Faron said.

Link opens the bottle and poors it in. Faron then dove into the water as the sacred water started to heal her wounds. Then, Faron floated out of the basin.

"Mmm! Exquisite! I can feel its energy surging thorugh me! I stand tall, healed, and whole once again! Human. You have done well to bring me the sacred water I asked you for. I see now it was no coincidence that you completed the goddess's trial and obtained a Water Dragon's Scale. In turn, I will grant you the favor you have asked of me and lead you to the sacred flame of my land." She says. "Come." They follow her to a area that had a waterfall and a beautiful lake.

"Now... behold." She then made the waterfall stop and it reveled an entrance. "Go. The sacred flame you seek lies within this place." She says. "While the waterfall has barred entrance to this place for many years, monsters have still found a way in... and inside they flourish. Ah, but you are the goddess's chosen hero. Swatting a few monsters will be no trouble for you. Carmen, I want you to go as well, you need to learn more about us and the flames." Carmen nodded. Faron flew off as they swam across the water and into the temple.


	14. Chapter 14

As the statue rises up, Carmen and Link were prepared to fight the boss. "I don't like where this is going." Carmen says. Link looked at her confused. "It's him again, but he's not in a very good mood from what I can sense." She said. Link nodded.

"If he is angry, then it's going to be a rough battle." They climb the stairs and enter a room. Then the door was blocked off by a gate. Then they heard a chuckle. They saw Ghirahim sitting on top of a statue. "You both are certainly are presistent..." He says.

"I'm terribly busy trying to find the clues that will help me revive the demon king. Your incessant buzzing around my head like irksome gadfly when I'm THIS busy is... Well, it's making me very disagreeable and now I need to see you be killed by this creature to keep my satisfied. Oh but Carmen, sit back and enjoy the show. You'll enjoy seeing his blood all over the floor!"

He teleported and grabbed her from behind. "Carmen!" Link reached for her, but Ghirahim already teleported away with her. "Let me go!" Link looked to where he heard it her shout and saw Ghirahim holding her back as they stood on top of the pillar. "Let her go!"

Link tried to get over there, but the creature started to form. It's arms floated up into the air as it's hands picked up knifes. It blocked it's heart with it's two hands as it four arms was used to attack Link. As the first arm tried to hit Link, he dodged it and used the whip to get rid of it's arm.

"Not to hard." He mumbled. The creature does it over, and over again until it had only two arms left which held the blades. Link quickly attacks the heart head on and does damage on it. Then it blocks it heart off with the blades as it started to get its arms back.

Link again does the same pattern as before and takes out it's arms. Once he gets his hits on the heart. It wasn't very happy. It bursts out of the ground and grows legs, and held large blades in each of it's hand. It even sealed off its heart with a gate. "I opened my mouth to early."

As the creature tried to slice him with three hands. Link quickly uses the whip and pulls off it's arms. "Link use its swords and break it's feet!" Carmen shouted to him. Ghirahim then slapped her across the face to make her shut up. Link didn't like it and started to get really pissed off.


	15. Chapter 15

Link picks up the large sword. It was much bigger than him but he was able to carry it. He slashes the legs of the creature, destroying them in the process. He slashes away at the gate that blocked it heart until it was gone. Then he started at heart with full power.

Soon after, the creature started to get it's arms and legs back. Link lost the sword which means he had to get it again.

"I need to make this more challenging for you." Carmen heard Ghirahim mumbled. With the snap of his fingers, he spawns in red Bokoblins on Link, as he had to deal with them and the boss.

Link takes them out as quickly as he can as the boss started to slash away. As Link finished the last Bokoblin he got hit by a blade and went flying back. "Link!" He gets up and drinks a red potion.

Carmen sighed quietly in relief. Link starts again as Ghirahim snaps his fingers away and spawn more Bokoblins. Link then got an idea, he started to lead the boss towards the pillar Ghirahim and Carmen were on.

"What the-" "Carmen! Fly!" Carmen steps on Ghirahim's foot and hard as she could, which did had to hurt. "OW! YOU BRAT!" Ghirahim lets go of her as wings appeared on her back and she flew away. Ghirahim makes his five red diamond darts appear and launches them towards Carmen. "Look out!" She turns and noticed them flying towards her.

She tried to dodge them but them end up scratching up her legs, arms, and head. The boss takes down the pillar as Ghirahim teleports away. Carmen ends up running into a wall and falls the ground.

She sits up. "I'm okay." She mumbled. "Your not going to be okay once I murder you." She looked up and saw Ghirahim standing over her. He had his sword ready to finish her. She reaches for her sword. As she grips it, she saw Ghirahim slash. As she pulled out her sword, their swords collide, creating sparks. She pushes him back as she got up as quickly as she can.

"You learn a, few things Carmen." She keeps her guard up. "But all I want to know if there are ways to bring back the demon king, I'll have fun torturing you again soon Carmen." He teleports away. As she looks over to check on Link, he had already defended the boss.

Carmen shook her head. "Something wrong?" Link asked her as he walked over to her. She felt cold. "I did not like what just happened during that whole battle." She said as she placed her sword back in it's sheath.


	16. Chapter 16

They enter the room where the sacred flame was. There was a fire pit and in the middle of it was a crest. Link took his sword out and held it in the air to do a Skyward Strike. He strikes and the crest spins until it glows blue. Then, a burst of green flames came out of the top. Fi came out of his sword. She then covered herself in the green flames and bounced wall to wall. Then landed in front of them.

You could see her face through the flames. "Rise your sword, Master." Fi said. As Link lifted his sword. Fi shot flames at it. Link held his sword while Fi shot. Once she stopped Link rises his sword up. You could hear it sizzling from the fire. He swipes his sword a few times and then puts it back in its sheath. He then noticed something on his hand. The Triforce was glowing but only the right side was.

The sacred flame has purified your blade, enhancing and evolving it." Fi says. With your sword now enhanced, you are ready to learn a new melody. We should return to the Isle of Songs." Fi went back inside the sword as Carmen walk up to him.

"We got that one, only two more to go." She says. Link nodded in agreement. They head back to where Faron was to tell her that he got the sacred flame. "Ah, the sword you carry is different since I last saw you. Yes, I see it is much improved... To think, that the goddess's chosen hero is but a mere boy. Quite a twist... Chosen hero or not, you do not yet possess the strength required to wield that full power of that blade." Faron says.

"We were heading our way back to the Isle of Songs. To learn the next Melody." Carmen said. "Next melody huh. Good luck then, and Carmen, your getting close to getting all of your memory back." Carmen nodded as they departed.

* * *

As they get inside of the tower. A different statue comes down but it looked the same as the other ones. It was singing. Fi pops out of the sword. She explain the same thing before, but the message this time was different. "He who seeks the sacred flames, listen well, for I am the one guiding you from my place at the edge of time." She started to dance again.

"Two sacred flames remain. Should you desire to possess them, you must obtain the other sacred gifts. For each trial you overcome, you shall be blessed with another gift. Harness the power of these gifts, and let there be no doubt you shall find yourself standing before the majesty of the sacred flames. Now I give you another melody. It will serve as a key to unlocking your next trail, which awaits you within the shifting sands of the Lanayru Desert." Link took out the harp. As he played, Fi danced to the music.

They soon stopped as Link held the Harp out. "The song you just heard is called Nayru's Wisdom." Carmen says. "And Nayru is the one we have to get too." Link puts the harp away. "Hey Link, I'm going to spend some time at Skyloft. Ghirahim did a lot of damange on me and I need a break. Can you handle this one on your own?" She asked.

Link nodded. "Yeah I'll be fine. Ghirahim is trying to find a way to get to the other Gate of Time. But he doesn't know there is another one." He said. "True, if he does end up finding about it, he might come after me first." She says. "Let's hope not." Once they exit the Thunderhead, they go on their separate ways as Carmen goes into Skyloft, and Link flies down to the Lanayru Desert.


	17. Chapter 17

Carmen lands on Skyloft, as the bat wings on her back disappeared. She spoke with Geaporea about what is happening and also helped patch up her wounds. She had small bandages on her leg, arms, and head. The bleeding had stop a long time ago before her and Link reached Isle of Songs in the Thunderhead.

* * *

_Carmina was relaxing on the grass below the tall tree. "Carmina! Faron needs you to collect the sacred water from the Skyview Temple! She's hurt and needs it right away!" A voice called. She got up. "Okay!" As she got up, she noticed someone in a far distance. The person couldn't see her but she could. _

_"Shit." She quickly hid behind a tree and continued to stare at him. "Why is he here? I thought that he was looking for- shit he is still looking for me!" She mumbled quietly. Once she saw him teleport away, she sighed quietly in relief as she walks from behind the tree._

_"I better hurry and get Faron that water."_

* * *

Carmen stood on top of the Goddess Statue and look at the sky. She never thought that she would be free from Ghirahim. But now that she understands the full truth, she had to help Link.

But since she was really exhausted from all the trouble Ghirahim has be giving her. She couldn't relax at all, so this is when she need the time to herself. Well she could have just changed her appearance but, that would use up her energy, and Ghirahim would try to teleport to her body again.

She felt warm from the sun's heat beating down on her. An idea then popped into her mind. Ghirahim said that he would kill her family if she visits them again. Well what if she brings them up to Skyloft without Ghirahim knowing?

* * *

_As she closes the bottle, she heard a branch break. As she looked up, she saw a figure. "Hello Carmina. I was wondering where my old slave went to." Chills went down her spine. "Leave me alone Ghirahim, I don't have time for you." She said as she placed the bottle in her bag._

_"But I been looking for you the whole time slave!" "I'M NOT YOUR SLAVE ANYMORE!" She shouted. She didn't realize all the hurt in her voice. _

_She didn't want to make him feel bad. She secretly loved Ghirahim, but Ghirahim never loved her. He would always beat her, but what made her get those feelings for the demon lord?_

_But she saw him glare at her. She then realized what she had done. Ghirahim teleports right infront of her and slaps her across the face. "Bad slave! You never say that again!" He scolded. Blood flew out of her mouth. _

_"Fuck you." She mumbled. "What was that? Speak louder." He said. She then teleported away as quickly as she could and was back at Lake Floria. She then was greeted by Faron._

* * *

Carmen looked different because she changed her appearance but she explained to the women who she was. "Carmen? Your okay!" The women hugs her. "Mom, where is dad?" Carmen asked.

"Your father was well- killed by the demon lord." Ghirahim! He killed her father! "W-when did he do it?" She stuttered. "About a few days ago. Lily is up in her room, she would be glad to see you again." She said.

They walked down the hall and into the room on the left. A girl sat on her bed as she looks through a book. Carmen knocks on the door to get the girl's attention. The girl looks up from her book and noticed her.

"C-Carmen!" The girl got up and hugged her. She had black hair and was shorter than Carmen. She looked to be at the age of 10. "Hi Lily, it's been a while." Carmen greeted. "I missed you!" Lily cried.

Carmen looks over at her mother. "Mother, is it okay if you could live on Skyloft." She was confused. Carmen sighed and explain what it was. "A floating island?" Carmen nodded. "Ghirahim might come back and-" She covered Lily's ears. "Kill you both, and I can't live without you guys." She takes her hands off Lily's ears.

"How are we supposed to get up there?" Lily asked. "I could just carry you guys- I carried my friend Link up there, actually, I have a better idea."


	18. Chapter 18

As Link tried to hit the boss with the arrows, he keep on getting knocked down. Then a large slash cuts all of the mouths and it falls to the floor.

Link uses it against his advantage as he fires hit arrows at the boss's eye. The creature looks down as Link slashes away with his sword. The creature shrieked and then disappeared into smoke. Then a pillar comes out of the ground with a crest in the middle.

Link then heard something land. He turns and noticed a girl. "Hi Link, need a little help?" She said. Link smiled. "Thanks Carmen, that really helped." Link strikes at the crest with a Skyward Strike. Blue flames come out from the top of it. Fi pops out of Link's sword and gets covered in the blue flames.

She then flies high up in the air, and I mean high up in the air. Link then noticed her fall down where he stood. He moved out of the way before he got hit and Carmen chuckled. "Not funny." Link stated.

She soon stopped laughing. "Sorry the bug again." She said. Link held out his sword as Fi threw the flames at it. Once she stop Link held the sword in the air. As it started to get more of it power back. Link places it back in its sheath as he noticed another part of the Triforce on his hand started to glow, but this time the left side glowed with the right.

"With your sword enhanced, you can learn a new melody. I recommend we return to the Isle of Songs." Fi goes back in the sword. "Yeah about that, Link I need a little help." Carmen said. "Little? I don't like where this is going." He said.

"Come on Link! Please! It's important! If we don't hurry Ghirahim could kill them, and me!" She begged. "Okay, where to?" He asked. "Faron Woods, I'll see you there, and make it quick!" Her body disappeared.

* * *

Carmen opened her eyes as Lily sat on the bed across from her. "Did you get to him in time?" Lily asked. Carmen nodded. "He'll be here soon." She said. "I need to go outside and keep a look out." She exited the house and jumps onto a hill where you couldn't see her. She had a good viewing point there and no one else couldn't see her.

Link was in the Lanayru Desert and he would have to fly out of there and fly down to here. "Well he's going to be a little late." She mumbled.

* * *

_"Carmina. You don't seem happy." Faron said. "What? No, I'm fine Faron." She said. "Carmina, I can tell when you are lying, what really happened." She asked again. "Okay fine, when I went to get your water, Ghirahim found me but I teleported away as fast as I could to here." She said._

_Faron sighed. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have sent you to go and get it. He wouldn't have seen you." Carmina shook her head. "No, it's fine. Ever since Hylia helped me escape, he's been looking for me for some time now."_

_Carmina looked down at her hands. "But he hasn't caught me yet, and I understand if you want me to stay in here more often." She said. "That's your choice Carmina."_


	19. Chapter 19

Carmen finally noticed Link. "Finally you got here!" She said as she jumped down from the hill. "I like to see you get here while you have to cross the desert and then fly up to the sky and then walk down here." He said.

"Nah, I rather teleport." Link sighed. "This is where your family lives?" Carmen nodded. "They are inside and ready to go." They exit the house. "Link this is my sister Lily and my mother." Carmen greeted for them.

"Hi." Lily said. "Oh and Link, your taking my sister." She said. "How come?" Carmen sighed. "Because my mother is much heavier and I can take her and besides Lily is, a bit gently." A bit? Link sighed as he picks Lily up and into his arms. Carmen picks her mother up by the shoulders as they fly up into the air.

Link had to use the bird statue as the flew up. Lily never really did like high, so she held onto Link as hard as she could. He couldn't breath. "Lily, loosen your grip on him, he can't breath." Carmen told him. Lily listens and lets go as she sat on Link's Loftwing.

Link takes a deep breath as he finally got some air. "You have such a tight grip." He said while he coughed. Lily laughs. Carmen places her mother down once they reach Skyloft. Carmen had to pry Lily's hands off Link's body.

Once she got her to let go, he placed her down. Link again, was coughing. "Lily, don't do that again." Her mother told her. "Okay mom." Carmen rubs the back of her head. "I'll go tell Geaporea about them, just wait here." Link said as walked off.

Carmen keep an out in case if Ghirahim tried to pull anything funny. "Carmen don't get all tense, Ghirahim is probably still trying to get the pieces together on how to get the demon king back." Her mother said. Carmen sighed.

"I found out." Her mother was confused. "I am Carmina, am I?" She asked her mother. Her mother looked at her in shock then nodded. "So the old women was right, I am Carmina reborn." Carmen looked down at her feet.

"Carmen, we had no clue until Ghirahim explained about who you are. We didn't know what to do." "But couldn't you have tried to keep me hidden? I mean well, I wouldn't have met Link then and I don't know if I would known the full truth." Carmen looks at her mother and sister.

"Listen Carmen, we are proud of you. If you do defeat the demon king and Ghirahim, we will be cheering you to victory." Carmen smiles. "Thanks mom, it's going to be a tough battle, but I'll mange. I have Hylia to thank for helping me back then, if it wasn't for her, I don't know if our life would be like today." She said.


	20. Chapter 20

"Are you sure your going to be fine?" Carmen asked for the millionth time. "Yes Carmen, now go. You two are our only hope." Carmen nodded as they left.

As they made their way back to the Isle of Song, Link strikes the crest once more. This time the platform is lifted up as the goddess is below them. They heard the goddess singing. Fi pops out of Link's sword. Fi explains again as she started to dance.

"The last sacred flame still eludes you. To obtain it, you must claim another sacred gift. For each trial you overcome, you shall be blessed with another gift. Make us of the power of these gifts, and you will most certainly find the path to the sacred flames. Now, I bestow unto you another melody. Let it serve as a key to unlocking your final trial. It awaits you upon Eldin Volcano."

Link pulls out the harp. As he played, Fi danced to it.

Once Link finished, Fi explains what that song was. "Use this song of might to locate the last trial." The platform lowers.

"I suggest you travel to Eldin Volcano." Fi goes back inside the sword.

Carmen felt something. "Link, we might want to make this fast. I sense the Imprisoned is soon going to break free." Carmen says. As they go the Eldin Volcano, Carmen takes off the small bandages that were on her. She really didn't need them.

They were just small cuts and they already have healed. They landed at the Volcano Ascent, where the next trial was going to be. Link played his harp as the symbol appeared on the floor.

Link played while Fi sang Din's Power. "Thrust your sword into the center of the mark to open a new Silent Realm." Fi went back in the sword. "Good Luck Link. This time I won't leave, maybe." Link smirk.

"Yeah, I'll see you once I find you and the dragon." He strikes his sword as he body disappeared.


	21. Chapter 21

As Link finished the trial, his guess was right, Carmen was gone. He sighed. "She's always going to be the same." He mumbled. Then again he started his search for the sacred flame. "Hey Link!" He turns and noticed Carmen.

"And where did you go?" He asked. "Got lost, I need to do something while you were in there." She said. He chuckles anyway let's get going, we have to get to the Fire Sanctuary, that's where the last sacred flame is." He said. "Yeah I know."

**_Few hours later-_**

"I never want to use that robot ever again." Carmen said as she took a deep breath. "Quit whining now let's go." Carmen sighed as they entered the Sanctuary.

_**Few more hours later-**_

"Carmen? Are you okay?" Link asked her as he unlocked the boss door. "Huh? What? Oh, yeah I'm fine." She lied, but she was thinking of something. "Something on your mind?" He asked. "Yes, and I guess we are about to find out.

As soon as they pass the large doors, they heard laughing. Carmen already pulled out her sword once she heard it. They saw a figure as he turned to them.

"Oh, hello there. I see you're still among the living. Fancy meeting you both here." Ghirahim said. "Look at these old drawings!" Carmen noticed what they were. "Crap." She mumbled. "Until I found these, I was...upset about that little stunt the goddess's guard dog pulled at the Gate of Time. What was that twig's name again? Impa?" He tried to remember.

"Well, never mind that, because drawings suggest the existence of a second Gate of news has just filled my heart with rainbows!" This is getting really akaward with him. "I've been a busy boy, searching here and there and everywhere for another Gate of Time." Ghirahim teleported and Link started to search.

Link noticed Carmen's gaze as he was across from them. "And yet, I couldn't find a single clue. Since I know I can be honsest with you, I'll admit I got a little sulky. It was frowns all around." He teleported again and this time was on top of the drawings.

"The thought of never getting my hands on that darling young girl again was... well, more than I could bear. But then... Then I found this place!" He jumps down and teleports behind Carmen. He teleports with her as Link noticed that she was gone. "Carmen?" He heard her scream. He then saw Ghirahim strangling her across the room.

"All I ask of you both if where I can find the other Gate of Time. It's that easy, all you do is you just have to say it." He said. "Like hell I'll tell you." Carmen manged to choke out. Ghirahim sighed as he let her go as she fell to the floor coughing.

"Such behavior. A mischievous girl like you needs to be taught a lesson. I must warn you, I won't go easy on the both of you this time." Carmen teleports behind Link as she continued to cough. Ghirahim raised his hands and they turn black. "Lovely, aren't they? You'll find the supple skin of my arms tougher than any armor. Doesn't their shape just leave you breathless?"

Link helds Carmen up as Ghirahim started to pose. Creepy. "Carmen, stay back for this one." Link whispered to her. She nodded and agreed. She backs up as Link started to fight with Ghirahim.

Carmen noticed the smirk on Ghirahim's face. This wasn't going to be an easy battle for them.


	22. Chapter 22

Carmen placed her hand to where her throat was. He was choking her, and she felt sore from it. Link continued to battle with Ghirahim for about 10 minutes already.

Link grew tired as he started to stop fighting. "Giving up already sky child?" Ghirahim taunted. Link shook his head and continued to fight. Carmen knew she had to help him. As she pulled out her sword, she heard Ghirahim snap his fingers.

A chain appeared on her leg as it was attached to the ground. "What the?" She tried to break the chain with her sword, but it didn't break at all! "Don't infer girl." Ghirahim said coldly.

She sighed as she stood in one spot as she watched them battle. The two fought until Link slashed him as he stumbled back. The chain on Carmen's leg disappeared.

"Enough of this... I am Ghirahim, Demon Lord! It shouldn't matter how powerful your sword is, you are still nothing... Not just a human... A human child! And yet you previal! You filthy scamp! You have awakened a wrath that will burn for eons! I swear to you, whatever it takes, I will drag you into an eternity of torment! I'm going to take my anger out of you Carmen." What?

He teleports behind her as he teleported on top of the drawings with her. "Carmen!" He was strangling her again. He was choking her, and she couldn't breath. "Say goodbye to your friend sky child!" Ghirahim teleports away with Carmen.

Link didn't want that to happen. "Ghirahim you jerk." He mumbled. "I hope Carmen is going to be okay."

* * *

Carmen woke up as she felt pain on her throat. She wasn't chained up, but she didn't have her sword. "Good, your finally up girl." A voice said. She looks up and saw Ghirahim, causally leaning on the door. She didn't speak.

Ghirahim's sword appeared in his hand. "You and that sky child pushed me too far." He said as he approached her. "And now it seems like I have to teach you a lesson." She tried to teleport away, but only the diamonds appeared, but she didn't teleport. "What the-" "I cast magic all over this cell, you cannot leave this place." Well crap, she thought.

Ghirahim slapped her and blood flew out of her mouth. She coughed. "Fuck you." She mumbled. "What was that?" He stabs his sword into her right arm. Tears entered her eyes. She cried in pain as her blood hits the floor.

"What did you say?" He asked again. "I said fuck you." He pulls his sword out of her arm and slaps her again. The left side of her face was red and sore. He gets up.

"I'll have one of my other slaves clean you up, be good now, or do I have to kill you?" She shook her head. "Good." Then he teleported away. She held her right arm as her blood was dripping to the floor.

He hit her where the scar was. Well here comes another big scar, she thought.


	23. Chapter 23

As Carmen sat in the corner of the cell, holding her bloody arm, she heard the cell door. She looked up as she saw someone enter the room. It wasn't Ghirahim, instead it was a teenage girl. She had black hair and wore ragged clothing.

"Who are you?" Carmen asked. "My name is Alice, my master sent me to clean you up." She carried bandages in her hand. She looked to have scars and scratches on her. "How long have you been Ghirahim's slave?" Carmen asked.

"A year." Alice replied as she kneeled down next to Carmen. Carmen held out her arm and Alice covered her arm in the bandage. "I heard from Ghirahim that you been a slave your whole life." Carmen nodded.

"It's true, I did escape about two times already, first time he caught me, the second time I got away with it for a while, and then I ended up here." She said.

"Are there other slaves that he has too?" She asked. Alice nodded. "There's 9 of us, well with you it's 10." She said. "I'm not his slave anymore, I'm just a prisoner." Carmen said as she looked down at her feet.

"Anyway, Ghirahim said that you could leave the cell, but you can't leave the area. He covered this whole place with guards and magic." Alice said as she finishing warping her arm.

"Who are the other slaves?" Carmen asked. "There's Selena, Shana, Catherine, Becky, Paul, John, Logan, and Ian. So far Ian and Becky have been here the longest and know this place the back of their hand Selena, Logan and me just go here a month ago."

"I'm going to stay in here for a while, I don't like what Ghirahim is planning to do with me." Alice gets up. "Okay, let me know if you need anything else." She leaves the room and she closes the door behind her.

Carmen sighed. "Might as well get some sleep. I'm going to need the energy for tomorrow." She lays down on the cold stoned floor as she drifted off into a deep sleep.

**_The Next Day-_**

"Get up girl." Carmen groaned. "Do I have to torture you more?" Carmen sighed as she got up. "Whaat?" She asked.

"It's time for you to meet the other slaves, you will not be able to escape. If you do, your family and that sky child will die." He threatened.

Carmen didn't reply after that. "Alice will show you around, but you will no longer be able to use your powers." He snaps his fingers as a choker appeared around her neck.

She couldn't get it off. "What the hell is this thing?" "It's so that you can't escape this place." He said. Carmen sighed. Ghirahim leaves the cell as Carmen continued to try to get the choker off.

She soon gave up. "It's no use you know." She turns and noticed Alice standing at the door. "I know, but I need to help Link, he's needs me, Hylia sent me to help him." She said.

"I understand Carmen, but look at us, we are slaves and we cannot escape, even if we tried Ghirahim will kill us." Alice said. "But I been my entire life as a slave, including my ancestor Carmina, she escape because of the power Hylia gave her, if she escaped, then so can we."


	24. Chapter 24

Carmen followed Alice as they went to go meet the other slaves. Carmen saw them cleaning and carrying buckets of cold water. Once they heard the door close they noticed Carmen. "Your the one that escape am I correct?" One of them asked. Carmen nodded.

"You really brave to have escaped, none us of could have pulled it off." Another person said. Alice walked up to them. "She's different from us, at least she tried." Alice says. "But she would leave us behind." Another person said.

Carmen shook her head. "I wouldn't and I have a name you know." She said. "We know Carmen. Even if we try to escape, some of us will be killed. The guards have good hearing, one mistake and it could be our last." "Can you tell me who you guys are?" Carmen asked.

"My name is Catherine." Catherine had blonde hair and blue eyes. She wore ragged clothing like everyone else who was in this room except for Carmen.

"My name is Becky." Light Brown hair and blue eyes.

"My name is John." Short brown hair and green eyes.

"Logan." White hair and is similar to Ghirahim's hair and brown eyes.

"Selena." Long dark brown hair and brown eyes.

"Shana." Short dark blue hair and light blue eyes.

"Paul." Short black hair and gold eyes.

"Ian." Long black hair and blue eyes.

"You are all slaves?" They nodded at the same time. Carmen looked down at the floor. "Listen Carmen, we were taken from our homes too, but there's no way we can escape, even if we get away, Ghirahim will still find us." John said.

"But I did, I can help you all get free, Hylia helped my ancestor get free, I am reincarnate from the past, my ancestor's name was Carmina and I am her." "You ancestor got help from a goddess? Impressive, but I doubt that you could get us all free." Becky said.

Becky was right on that, including with the choker on Carmen, is going to take time to escape. "Are any of you demons or something else?" Carmen asked. They all nodded no. "Really? So it's just me." They nodded yes. "Okay, this is going to be harder than I thought."

"For now grab a rag, we have cleaning to do." Ian said as he tossed her a cloth. Carmen caught it and sighed. "Well, all my years I been beaten to death, and now I'm stuck clean, it's better then getting bruises." She mumbled. Carmen then started to clean with them as the guards watched them.

_**Few hours later-**_

Carmen never felt this sore in her life. Her back was sore including her hands from all the cleaning. Alice offered to do her job for her, but Carmen refused so that they both wouldn't get in trouble.

Carmen sat in the same cell from before. She had to escape and get the others out of there. She had to help Link before the demon king gets back, before he tries to take over.


	25. Chapter 25

Carmen woke up early this time so she didn't have to get a wake up call from Ghirahim. This time she had to clean up the entire hallway. It was longer than Faron Woods! She sighed as she started to clean. The pain in her right arm started to heal up faster than any other wound she had.

As she stopped, she unties the bandage and noticed that the deep cut was gone. "Weird I thought this thing blocked my powers." She said as she touched the choker.

_I did that._

_**Carmen's Pov's**_

What the-? Who said that?

_It's me, Hylia._

Hylia? Your joking right? Your inside my head.

_I am not joking, I'm helping you again escape from Ghirahim, and I helped heal your wound._

Oh, so that's why is healed so fast. I heard Hylia chuckle in my head.

_You know of your job right? You being Carmina and such?_

Yes, I know. Let me guess, your going to help me escape from here.

I felt Hylia nod in my head.

But I need to get the others out too. I can't leave them, they would hate me.

_I'll give you the power you need, but it should help you save the other slaves that Ghirahim has._

Okay, thank you Hylia, how long until I will get it?

_In a few days, it takes time to send my powers over to you, once you are free, take the others to Skyloft. They will be safe there. Then you must continue to help my hero._

I will Hylia, don't worry. I'll get to Link as fast as I can. I'll try not to get caught though, Ghirahim might scold me in the end though.

**_Normal Pov_**

**_The Next Day-_**

Carmen then spoke with Alice about what Hylia told her yesterday. "No way, that can't be true. I need proof." Carmen sighed as she showed her her arm. "Do you believe me now? How do you think this healed so fast? With my powers sealed off, I can't heal quick, but Hylia helped me." She said.

"How do you think my ancestor got away from Ghirahim?" Alice then started to believe her. "Shhhhh... look." Alice points at the guard that just entered the room. "We have to get back to work. I'm believing you for now, just hurry up before one of us gets beaten." She said.

Carmen nodded as she started to clean. Is this what he wants me to do everyday? She thought.


	26. Chapter 26

Carmen couldn't feel her hands anymore. "I hate this." She mumbled. As she finished cleaning the room. A guard walks up to her. She glared at it. The guard wasn't human, it was just an illusion.

"Lord Ghirahim has summoned you." It's voice echoed. "Lead the way." As she followed the guard, she noticed that there were barley any windows. Maybe so that they couldn't escape, and the windows were too small for a person to escape.

The guard then stops at a door. He was in there. As she entered the room, the guard closed the door behind her. She looks back and then at the large room.

"Now Carmen, this could just end fast and simple." A voice said. she saw him looking through a large window. "But if you chose not to tell me..." He looks at her with a smirk on his face.

"Or we could just do it the hard way. You know the location of the other Gate of Time. Tell me where it is, and I will spare your life." "I will never tell you, you would kill everyone even if I tell you." She said with a loud tone. She then felt herself frozen in one spot.

She was getting a feeling she never felt before. This was Carmina's feeling. She was becoming Carmina. Ghirahim sighed. "It's a shame Carmen, it really is."

He turns his back to her. "I was planning on giving you to my master as a welcome back gift, but it seems like I have to torture you even more." His sword appeared in his hand.

"You act just like Carmina, you really do." He turns to her. "But I'm afraid you cannot leave this place, even if you tried girl." As he snapped his fingers, a chain appeared and it was attached to the chooker.

He gave it a tug as she gagged and stumbled forward. "You know what I found out? Carmina actually learned to love someone, and you know who she fell for? Me,do you know how crazy that sounds?" She didn't reply.

"A slave falling in love with her master. I really never noticed that she had feelings for me." He said as he approached her.

"Then again, I really never cared how she felt about me. It was, interesting back then." He noticed that the wound he gave her was healed up.

"How did you pull it off?" "Huh?" He grips her arm roughly as looks at it. "How did you mange to heal your wound? I'm sure that it was a deep cut." She didn't reply.

"How did you heal?" He demanded. She still didn't replied. Ghirahim slapped her as she fell to the floor.

"I don't like the attitude you are giving me Carmen, either you tell me where the Gate of Time is, or you die here." She glared at him. This wasn't going to end well.


	27. Chapter 27

"They healed on it's own." She said. "I can tell when you are lying Carmen, that chooker blocked you from able to heal any faster with your powers." He said.

"What if it was broke?" She tried to make an excuse. "Then you would have teleported away already." Oh crap, She thought.

"I caught you, now how did you heal?" He demanded once more. She didn't speak. "You pushed me too far Carmen." He slices her left arm as her blood fell to the floor. She screamed as the pain got worse.

"Are you going to tell me now?" She shook her head. "Never!" She manged to choke out. Ghirahim then throws her at the wall. She slid down to the floor. Ghirahim sighed.

"This reminds me when I tortured Carmina, she wouldn't say a word, and I guess it will take, time to get it out of you." Carmen tried to get up, but she couldn't even her hands were too sore to do anything.

Hylia needed to hurry, Carmen is not going to last long. Carmen then felt herself slipping from consciousness. She then blacked out as her body went limp.

* * *

_Carmen opened her eyes, as she realized she was in the different area. It was peaceful where she was. She didn't have any wounds except for her scars. No sword, no weapon, where was she?_

_"Carmen." She turns and noticed a figure behind her. "Who are you?" She asked. "Carmen, you need to get to Link, he needs you as much as you need him." The figure said._

_"But I can't get free. Ghirahim made in impossible for anyone to leave this place. Even if I tried to leave, Ghirahim would catch me and kill me." She said. "But he can't kill you." "What?"_

_"Ghirahim didn't tell you? What did he mention?" The figure asked. "He told me that Carmina fell in love with him, and that he didn't care how she felt about him." She said._

_"Oh, so he didn't tell you." The figure walks over to her. "He never wanted to admit it. He also grew feelings for Carmina. That's why he refuses to kill you most of the time, it is because you are Carmina."_

_"He had feelings for her?" The figure nodded. "Do you know the full truth of what happened to Carmina?" She nodded no. "Once she died, her soul was carried to you. Do you know how she died?_

_Carmen again nodded no. "Ghirahim killed her after he found her at the Seal Grounds. That's when he realized what he had done and had to get her back, that's why he took you when you were younger. So that he could get her back."_

_Carmen's head started to hurt, as she fell to her knees holding her head. "I remember it, the expression on his face, was sadness, you never could see it, but I did." She replied. _

_"I felt awful that day when I yelled at him that day, but you couldn't tell that he was hurt. The love that Carmina had was inside of me, and that's why I felt froze in one spot when he called for me. I feel like I need-" Carmen shook her head._

_"Carmen, there's a lot on your mind right now. Don't let that distract you from your current job. Escape from Ghirahim and return to Link as quickly as you can. Hylia cannot stay hidden forever." Carmen nodded._

_"I will, thank you for tell me the truth. If I just can get the others and myself out, I will finished what I have started." Carmen said as she got up. A bright light appeared blinding her as she soon couldn't see anymore._

* * *

"Carmen." She felt someone shake her body. Once she opened her eyes, she saw the others looking at her. "Guys? What happened?" She asked.

"Ghirahim was torturing you and brought you to us, you were terribly injured. Me and Becky helped cover your wounds." Alice said. Carmen looks at the other bandages on her body.

"Can you explain to us what happened, and why he summoned you?" Selena asked. Carmen takes a deep breath.

"He wanted to know where the other Gate of Time was, I didn't tell him, and that's why I am like this." She said. "There's another Gate of Time? I thought there was only one." Logan said.

"Everyone thought there was one, but a second one was created after the first. I know of it's location and Ghirahim wants me to tell him." She said. "So that he can reach Hylia who has been reincarnated from Zelda."

"Hylia? She's back?" Carmen nodded. "Ghirahim needs her soul to bring his master back to life. He is also known as the Imprisoned, at the Sealed Grounds. Me and my friend Link already dealt with him once, and he is going to return soon. If I don't get out of here, I'm afraid Link might lose the next time he gets back."

"But we can't escape Carmen." John said. "Even if we tried, Ghirahim will kill us." Catherine said. "Not all of us." Ian said. He had his back turned to them.

"What do you mean?" Alice asked. "Ghirahim can't kill Carmen." They look at her. "How do you know?" She asked. "Because my ancestor was close to Carmina, he was the only one who truly knew how she felt. If Ghirahim can't kill you, then it's only us that will die, unless you can keep him from killing us."

Carmen looked down at her hands. "I don't know, even if I try, he will still hurt me." She said. "But he can't kill you, if you can just get him to-" Ian noticed a guard enter the room.

"I'll tell you later, let's just get back to work before we are also hurt." They go back to their jobs. The wound on Carmen's arm made it impossible to do anything.

The guard nearly caught her when she stopped working for a minute. "Carmen." She noticed that Ian was next to her. "If Ghirahim knows the full truth about what happened in the past, he will be broken. He will listen. But do you know my ancestor's name?"

Carmen nodded no. She still didn't know the full truth. "His name was Ivan Roberts. Do you remember that name?" Carmen thought for a minute. Come to think of it, she already remembered that name.

"I am reincarnated Carmina. The reason Ghirahim took me is so that he would get the truth out of you." He whispered. Once the guard looked in their direction, they stopped talking and went back to work.

Then guard then looks the other way. "He, loved you by the way." Then Ian walks off to finish his job. He looked back at her one more time before he went back to work.


	28. Chapter 28

Ivan loved her? Carmina never realized it. A mortal fell in love with her. Carmen then remembered what he had said to her before she had died.

_"Carmina, why would you love the man that treated you like trash?" Ivan asked. "I don't know, it's just that I felt like I needed to love him." Carmina said. "But you don't have to. He will kill you if he finds you." He said._

_Carmina shook her head. "I want to know the truth, if he does love me, he won't kill me." Her words were different, instead she was killed by Ghirahim that night and Ivan felt sadness through out his whole life._

_Carmina needed to live her life, until she died, she would be reincarnated from her to Carmen._

Carmen shook her head as she remembered his love for her. Two people have fallen in love with Carmina, but who would she have chose now? Ivan, or Ghirahim? This made Carmen's head hurt.

"Carmen? Are you okay?" Alice asked. Carmen nodded. "I have a lot on my mind right now." She replied. Alice nodded as she got back to work.

Carmen couldn't stop thinking about it. As she got to the cell, her body collapsed to the cold stone floor. She coughed up blood as it fell to the floor. "Carmen!" She felt someone lift her into their arms.

"Ian?" He nodded. "Are you okay?" He asked. She nodded no. Her vision went blurry. "Your too weak to even stand up. I'll take care of your work tomorrow." Carmen shook her head.

"No Carmen, your too weak, you barely speak. Let me take care of it for you. If Ghirahim finds out, I'll take the blame, this isn't your fault." He said. She then slowly nodded.

"Just be careful." She whispered. He nodded. "I'm staying with you for the night, you won't last long alone." He said. He leans against the wall as he held Carmen in his arms.

He's being so nice to her, he's acting like Ivan to her. Carmen got comfortable and soon felt herself slip from consciousness. Ian looked down at her and smiled. "It's alright Carmen, I won't let him hurt you anymore." He said.

He soon fell asleep as well with Carmen in his arms.


	29. Chapter 29

Carmen woke up when she heard something hit the wall. She opened her eyes and noticed that she was no longer in Ian's arms. Instead she was on the floor. She looked over and saw Ghirahim beating Ian up.

"Stop!" Carmen tried to get over to Ian but she collapsed to the floor. "Carmen!" Ian tried to reach her, but Ghirahim stopped him. "I should kill you right now, so that she will suffer." He said.

"You can't kill me. You won't kill me in front of the one you love. You love her to much to do it." He said. "Just watch me." Ghirahim cuts his arm as he screamed. "Leave him alone!" Carmen again tried to reach him, but still couldn't get up.

Ghirahim then stopped. Once he looked over at Carmen, the expression on his face was something Carmen could easily something was wrong with him. His sword disappeared in his hand.

"Carmina, I." He stops as he teleports away. Ian rushed over to her. "Carmen, are you okay?" Ian asked worried as hell. "No, my legs and arms hurt." She said. Carmen noticed that his blood was falling to the floor.

"Ian, your hurt." Ian looks at his arm. "It doesn't hurt much. Your the one who's hurt the most right now." He said. "It's not only me, Ghirahim face, when I saw him. He looked hurt." She said.

"That's because he hurt me in front of you, he couldn't see you that sad. You are Carmina, and that's who he loves." She always heard everyone say that she was Carmina.

"Just get some rest. Ghirahim shouldn't bother us for the rest of the day." He said. She nodded as he sets her down on the floor. Ian leaves as he closed the door behind him.

She closes her eyes and she falls back asleep.

**_The Next Day-_**

Carmen was finally able walk and talk. Alice asked if she was okay, including the others who were worried about them both.

"We are fine guys. Yesterday wasn't that great, but we are fine." Carmen said. "Ghirahim hasn't spoke much since yesterday." Logan said. "What do you mean?" Alice asked.

"Ghirahim always talks to one of us after we are done cleaning, and now he's been quiet since yesterday." Carmen didn't want to talk about it anymore, so she tried to change the subject.

"What did you guys use to do before Ghirahim captured you?" She asked. "Ghirahim took us when we were about 10 Carmen, the ones you should ask is Alice and the others." Selena said.


	30. Chapter 30

_Carmen._

She woke up when she heard Hylia spoke

Hylia? Is that you?

_Yes, are you ready? The powers are coming in soon, and you need to leave, tonight._

Tonight? But Ian is hurt and so am I. I don't even know how to get out of this place.

_But Ian and Selena have been there the longest, they know this area like the back of their hand._

I guess, but I'm nervous you know. I mean, I just remembered that I have two people in love with me.

_Well, your going to have to chose one of them. If you decide to love Ghirahim, it's going to be a tough battle for you._

I know, I'll make up my mind, for now I'll tell the others about the escape.

As Carmen got up and left her cell, someone gripped her arm roughly and threw her to the floor. She looked up and saw Ghirahim with a really pissed off face.

"Carmen, I need to know where the Gate of Time is. Your driving my patients too far." He replied coldly. Carmen slowly back up the the wall. Carmen couldn't do anything to defend herself.

Ghirahim approached her. "Where is the Gate of Time girl?" He demanded. She didn't reply. "Carmen!" She saw Ian run in the room. Once Ghirahim noticed him, he kicked him as he hit the wall.

Carmen held out her hand towards him as he slid down to the floor. "I will kill him Carmen, if you don't tell me where the Gate of Time is." He threatened. "Don't listen to him Carmen." Ian manged to chock out.

"Ian." She felt tears forming in her eyes. "Well Carmen?" She looked down at the floor. "I-" "Master!" Alice entered the room. "What is it now?" Ghirahim demanded. "There's an intruder!" She said. Ghirahim sighed.

"It must be that sky child. Your both lucky, very lucky." Ghirahim teleports away. Carmen rushed over to Ian. "Are you okay?" She asked. He nodded. "It's nothing, it didn't hurt much." He said.

"We have to leave, tonight." She said. "Tonight? How about right now." Ian said. "I don't know, Hylia said we had to leave tonight, and that probably the powers won't come till tonight."

"Well, we are going to have to try now, Alice, tell the others we are leaving, we are going to be free for once in our life." Alice nodded and left. Ian gets up but stumbled.

Carmen helped him stand up. "Thanks Carmen, I think I might have broken leg." He said. "Well we can get John and Logan to help you get moving." He smiles and kissed her on the cheek. She blushes a bit.

"Carmen." She looks up at him. "Who are you going to chose?" He asked. "What?" She was confused. "I'm asking who are you going to chose as your love?" He said. She looked down at the floor.

"I don't know yet, I really don't." She said. He looked down at her. "Just let me know soon okay?" She nodded.

"Carmen! We need you out here!" She heard Catherine call. As she helped Ian out of the cell and where they were at, they noticed that the guards were lined up, blocking the others from getting out.

"Carmen, they won't let us pass, and we tried everything." Becky said. "Let me think." She said.

Hylia can you make my powers come in a little faster?

_Ah, yes I can, but it's going to take a few minutes._

Just try your best, we need to get out now while Ghirahim is distracted.

Carmen checked the room. There were no windows in that room and there were about 20 guards guarding each way out.

"There are only two exits." Logan said. "And there's only 10 blocking each one. I can take them." Logan and John take Ian as Carmen walked up to the guards.


	31. Chapter 31

Carmen felt as the choker started to loosen it's grip. She then was able to rip it off. "Finally, I don't need this on my anymore." She mumbled.

"You can do it Carmen." She looked back at Ian and then at the guards. Her sword appeared in her hand. It was the sword that Link had gave her.

She takes her first hit on the guard as it disappeared. Just as she thought, they are only illusions. She soon was able to wipe out all the other guards that were there.

"They didn't pull much of a fight." She said as her sword disappeared. Carmen noticed the look on their face and noticed that someone was missing. "Guys? Where is Shana?" Carmen asked.

Ian looked at her sadly. "Ghirahim killed her last night." Carmen felt her heart sink. "She wanted everyone free, but instead Ghirahim killed Shana." Carmen shook her head.

"She must have tried to escape, but we have to keep going." As Becky leads the way, Carmen defends them from behind just in case Ghirahim try to pull something funny.

"Becky, how much father?" Carmen asked. "Not that far, only a few more minutes and we will be out of here." She replied back.

Carmen stopped for a second, then the others stop and looked at her. "Carmen? What's wrong?" Alice asked her. Carmen was quiet for a minute but closed her eyes. "It's Hylia." She said.

"She's giving me the power to heal your wounds." She opens her eyes. She looks down at her arm and legs and saw that the few wounds she got started to heal up.

"Ian, give me your hand." She said as she walked over to him. Ian held out his hand as Carmen took it. She closed her eyes and his leg started to heal up.

"Carmen, it's working." He said. Carmen felt herself smile and she opened her eyes. She lets go of his hand, as he tried to step on his probably now healed leg. Once he stepped down, his leg was healed up.

"Wow, thanks Carmen. That really helped." He thanked her. She smiled even more. "Let's go we don't have that much time until Ghirahim realizes that we are escaping." "Too late."

Before Carmen could make her sword appear. She was being strangled. "Carmen!" Ian tried to reach her.

"Take one more step and she dies." He threatened. Ian stopped in his tracks. He glared at him. "Let her go." He said. Ghirahim laughs. Carmen tried to escape his grasp.

She couldn't breath. "I already killed Shana, and now I have to kill you all? Foolish, very foolish. That sky child is still around here, and you decide to escape? Smart, but your risking all of your lives."

Carmen then teleported out of his hand and appeared behind Ian. "What the? How did you do that, I made sure you couldn't use your powers." Ghirahim said shocked. Carmen started to cough and Ian helped her up.


	32. Chapter 32

"That goddess sure wants to protect you Carmen. It's a shame that I am going to kill you." Ian to in front of her. "Over my dead body." "No Ian, it's my job to kill him." Carmen said as her sword appeared in her hand. She tried pass him, but he held her back. "We have to go Carmen. We don't have time." He said. Carmen then teleported in front of him. "I'm sorry Ian, but I need to finish this. Get out of here, I'll catch up with you." Ian looked at her then nodded at the others as they left. She looks at Ghirahim. "This ends here Ghirahim." She said.

"It might end for you, I am the Demon Lord, you cannot kill me." He said. "Maybe so, but you can't kill me either." She said as held her sword out. "Really? You don't think I won't kill you?" He laughs. Carmen then noticed someone behind Ghirahim. He held his sword in his hand as he was ready to strike. As he takes his strike, Ghirahim blocked it with his hand.

"This is not the time sky child." "Carmen! Run!" Link told her. She nodded and ran off to find the others. Once she passed down the next hall, someone pulled her into their body and covered her mouth. "Shh, it's just me." She remembered that voice as they let go. "Ian? Where are the others?" She asked. "Made it out, I was just waiting for you to get here." He said. "Over here." He lifts up a wide plank of wood, as she squeezed her way through. Ian then followed her inside.

"I can barely see down here." She said as she tried to find out where she was. "Can't you conjure up something?" Ian asked. "Yeah, I think so." She held out her hands as a ball of light appeared in her hand. "Ian? Where are you?" She asked. She heard footsteps behind her. "Right here. Let's go, the others aren't that far." She followed him while she made the ball of light bigger.

"Ian." He looks at her. She looks down. "It's my fault." He stops and turns to her. "Was it about that conversation we had before you left?" She nodded. "Carmen, you didn't know. But hey, your going to be okay now." He pats her on the shoulder. She felt herself smile.

"Thanks Ian." They reached the end of the path as the ball of light disappeared from Carmen's hand. "There you are! We were worried!" Alice said. Carmen rubs the back of her head. "I have to get you guys up to Skyloft, Hylia said you would be protected up there." "Skyloft? I lived at Skyloft." Ian said. "Me too." Alice said. "So you have your own loftwing?" They nodded. "Okay, then I have to carry one of you." This is going to take time. They reach a bird statue as Alice takes Logan and Ian takes John. Carmen waited for them to get back and then they took Catherine and Becky. Carmen then picks Paul up by the shoulders and takes off into the air. Ian had a black loftwing and Becky had a yellow one. I can see why.

"Carmen." She looked over at Ian. He looks at her with a concern face. She nodded and said. "I'll be careful." He smiled. "Good." Once they reached Skyloft, Carmen places Paul down on Skyloft as the other two land. "Do you hear that?" They nod no. Carmen then fell to her knees holding her head. "Carmen!" Ian ran over to her. "It's the Imprisoned, it's getting free. I have to get the Surface." She got up as Ian helps her to her feet.

"Guys, can you leave us alone for a few minutes." Ian said. They nod and left. Carmen was quiet. She need to go, the Imprisoned will be back soon. "Carmen." She looked at him. "Listen, be careful with this guy, you know what he is cable of." He said. "I know, Ghirahim is going to come after me though, to find the other Gate of Time." "Yeah I know, but if you die, I just want you to know.." He leans and kisses her on the lips. He pulls back after a couple of seconds. "That I love you." She blushes a tiny bit. "I love you too, Ivan." He smiles. She lets go of him and jump off the deck. She flies up and looks at him. She then flies down to the Surface.


	33. Authors Note!

_**Okay so... I been wondering if someone could give me suggestion for this story, because I'm losing my mind with this next chapter I plan to do, and I can't find a way to express it with Carmina's past and such. Including with the whole Ghirahim X Oc stuff but it's not supposed to be like that, but it's coming along the way cause it's mostly supposed to be Oc X Oc. So freely leave suggestion, because I got nothing from here. 3 Thanks!**_


	34. Chapter 33

_Carmina jumped down from a tree and noticed someone walking by. It wasn't Ghirahim, but it was a man. Does he work for Ghirahim? She thought._

_"Who are you?" She asked cautiously._

_"My name is Ivan, and you? What is your name?" He asked._

_"M-my name is Carmina." They were quiet for a few minutes._

_"I think I should go." Carmina was about to walk off until.. "Wait." She froze in one spot, but turns to him. _

_"What happened to you? I noticed that scar on her arm." She looks at her arm and then back at him. _

_"I-It's nothing really. I have to go, I can't let him find me." She said._

_"Who? Maybe I can be some of use." She didn't know if she could let him help. He was a mortal, how could he help defend her against a demon lord?_

_"I'm... I'm being hunted down by a demon lord." She looks away._

_"Demon lord? I think I heard of that man." He said. She looks at him. He knows Ghirahim?_

_"Does that mean you know him?" She asked. He nodded. "I remember seeing him somewhere near the Seal Grounds." He said. Carmina sighed in relief._

_"Thank goodness. If he wasn't there, I'm not sure of what I would do." Ivan looks at the sky and then back at her. _

_"Is there anyway I can help you?" He asked. _

_"I'm sorry, but I don't think nothing will help. I already have a job I need to carry out, and I need to get back to Faron, I am sorry, but I don't think you can help a demon slave." She started to walk away._

_Ivan then runs up and tries to catch up to her. "You're a slave?" He asked. She nodded. _

_"__I was, until I escaped. Ghirahim has been hunting me down for some time now, and I been hiding in these woods with Faron and the other dragons." She said._

* * *

Carmen walks inside of the temple and noticed Link, Groose, and the old women talking to each other. Link rised his sword to do a Skyward Strike, until the ground started to shake. Carmen runs over to them.

"Carmen?!" Link hugs her.

"Link! There's no time for this!" She told him. He lets go.

"No... I fear the seal has given way once again. That terrible beast is awakening even as we speak. It is likely that the monster reacted to the sacred power given off by your sword." The old women says. "You must imprison the beast once again."

Link nodded. "All right! Bring it on!" Groose said. "This is what I've been waiting for. It's time to break out my new toy! Trust me, that flabby bag of teeth doesn't stand a chance." Carmen rolls her eyes.

"Well? What are we waiting for? I'm heading out there!" Then Groose ran out of the temple. Carmen looked over at Link, as they nodded at each other. They run out of the temple.

Once they got outside, "Hey! You two!" Groose called. They look up and noticed that he set up a track. "This is the superweapon I've been working on! I call it... the Groosenator!" He said.

"Anyhow, you just tell me where you want me to place my shots, and I'll put a hurting on that ugly monster! I'll call out to you when she's ready for action. ill then, do whatever you can to hold of that beast!" Link nodded.

"Okay, let's go Carmen." She nodded and they started for the seal. Before Carmen could jump, a barrier blocked her from getting any closer.

"Carmen? Are you okay?!" Link called. "I can't get any closer Link! The Imprisoned set up this barrier so I can't do anything to help! But I'll help Groose! Just get him back in the seal!" She shouted to him.

"Okay." Link reaches the seal as it got free. Carmen spreads her wings and flies up to where Groose was.

"Look at that. Seems like our ugly friend grew itself a pair of hands. Great timing! I hope it knows how to catch, because my machine has a mean right arm!" Groose said. Carmen chuckles.

"Hey I made you laugh." He said. "Not a good time Groose, we need to stop it." She said. "Okay, I'll shot and you load." He said. Carmen nodded.

* * *

_"I have to go now, I can't keep Faron waiting." Carmina said. Ivan nodded._

_"Where do you live by any chance?" She asked._

_"I live near the Skyview Temple. Not to far from here." He said. "Maybe you can come and visit."_

_"Yeah, I'll try. If Faron let's me. Tomorrow night?"_

_"Sure, tomorrow night." Carmina soon went back to the tree. She felt butterflies in her stomach. Once she got there, Faron noticed that she was dazing off._

_"Something wrong Carmina?" She asked her. "Hm? What?" She didn't realize that Faron was talking to her._

_"You seem to be thinking about something, and you never were like this." Faron said._

_"I-it's nothing." Carmina lied._

_"Your lying. What happened before you got here?" She asked. Carmina sighed._

_"Okay I met someone today, and he's really nice." She said._

_"Who?"_

_"His name is Ivan, and he doesn't live that far from here."_

_"Little crush you have there." Carmina blushes._

_"It's not like that." She stated._

_"Why are you blushing then?" Carmina chuckles._

_"Okay maybe I do like him, maybe."_


	35. Chapter 34

Carmen helps load the next bomb plant onto the machine that Groose built. "All set Link!" Groose shouted. Link hits it toes as walks over to the wall and tries to climb.

"Fire at it's head!" Groose nodded and launched a bomb at it's head. While it was distracted, Link took out the rest of it's toes as it fell on it's back. Link then strikes the seal into it's head as it cried out in pain. It got right back up and continued up the path to reach the temple.

* * *

_"Well? Can I go?" Carmina asked. Faron thought. _

_"Okay you can go, but don't get caught by Ghirahim." Faron said like she was treating her like her own child._

_"Thank you Faron, I promise I'll be careful." She vowed. Faron nodded and smiled slightly. Carmina walked out of the Lake Floria. She started for the Skyview Temple and keep her guard up if she runs into Ghirahim along the way._

_"Carmina!" A girl's voice called. She stopped and turned around to noticed that a Kikwi ran over to her._

_"Hi Cora, how are you?" Carmina asked._

_"Great! I thought you weren't supposed to come back here? After what happened with Ghirahim back at the temple?" She asked._

_"Well, Faron let me come here so I could spend time with a friend." She said._

_"Who? The only person that I know that lives out here is- ohhhhh." Carmina was confused. _

_"What?"_

_"YOU LIKE HIM!" Cora exclaimed._

_"What! Cora don't be silly!" Carmina said blushing slightly._

_"You do like him! What made you start to love Ivan?" She asked curious._

_"It's nothing! You acting like Faron when she heard about him!" Carmina said. Why me? She thought._

_"Fine, I'll get it out of you some time. Bye!" Cora ran off giggling along the way. Carmina sighed._

_"Why does this have to happen to me, why are just friends..." She complained. She climbed up a hill and continued to walk down the path she was taking. Carmina stops and facepalmed. _

_"I could have just teleported there..." She grumbled. In a few seconds, Carmina teleports next to the entrance of the temple._

* * *

Link shouted to Groose to launch another bomb, and it hits the Imprisoned right on the head again.

"It's getting to close to the temple Link!" Carmen shouted to him. Link nodded.

"Don't worry, I got it!" Link takes out the last of it's toes, as it falls on it's back. Link had to take the long way around to reach it's head. Groose launched another bomb on it just in case if it tried to get up.

Link slashes the seal into it's head, as it cries out in pain. It stands up and turns into to black ink and forms back into the seal, where it belongs.

Link rushed down and quickly did a skyward strike, and the seal was restored. Carmen sighed in relief.

"That was too close." Groose noted.

"Indeed it was." Carmen replied. The two head back inside and Link made his way up the hill. He enters the temple, and noticed the two talking to the old women.

"I do not wish to dwell on what may have happeend if you three haven't been here, including you Carmen." The old women said.

"You give me too much credit, Grannie." Groose said. "You were the one who got me to stop feeling sorry for myself and put my energy into doing what I could to help."

"I did what was necessary to get you to realize your full potential." The old women turned to Link.

"You must wonder just wahat is it you've been fighting out there in the great pit. There is much I could say, but suffice to say it is the root of the evil we face. When you and Carmen pass through the Gate of Time, you will learn more." She said.

"There is no time to lose. Hit the gate with a Skyward Strike." Link nodded and walked up to the large cube shaped pillar. Link takes out his sword and launched his blade at it. (Don't know how to explain it so just going to skip) This cube formed into the Gate of Time, like the one they saw before Zelda and Impa fled.

"It is a portal to the past, to the place where Zelda now waits." The old women said. "Go you two, everthing you fought for is to reunion with Zelda, and here is your chance." Link nodded.

"Let's go Carmen." She nodded and stood right next to Link. Before they left, Carmen turned to Groose.

"Don't worry about me. I'm gonna hang back here. That stupid monster doesn't know when to quit, and Grannie here keeps yapping on and on about how we never know when it might bust free again. Someone's gotta stick around and guard the place. Might as well be me." He said. Carmen smiled.

"And good luck with that." She said. Link and her place through the gate, to see Zelda once again.

* * *

_Carmina noticed a house not to far away from the temple. The house wasn't that big, but it looked like it could fit a family of three. She knocked on the door and waited for Ivan to answer. After a few minutes, the door finally opens, and a girl stood there. She looked like Ivan a bit, but her hair was short, and bit brown. _

_"You must be Carmina, like Ivan said correct?" The girl asked. Carmina nodded._

_"What's you name?" She asked. "Malia, I'm Ivan's sister." She said._

_"What I lovely name Malia, is Ivan home?" She asked._

_"Yeah, he was wondering when you would get here." Malia said._

_"Come in." Carmina got a good look at the house. Nothing too fancy, but it was really pretty in there._

_"Ivan, she's here." Malia called. Carmina heard footsteps coming down from the stairs. It was Ivan._

_"Hi Carmina, I'm glad you came." He greeted._

_"Hi Ivan, I had to beg Faron to let me come here, lucky I didn't get noticed, I kinda walked some of the way, but then I remembered I could have teleported here." She said._


	36. Chapter 35

Carmen and Link soon come to the exit and noticed Impa standing there waiting for them. Then someone walked up to them.

"At last, I've been expecting you both."

"Good to finally talk to you Impa." Carmen greeted. Impa nodded, and looked over at Link.

"You are doubtless overwhelmed, so I will explain things as simply as I can." She started. "This is the Temple of Hylia, though in the future it was known was the Sealed Temple. You stand in the past, ages before you own time. Here the goddess, Hylia, has only just sealed away Demise, and the time of Carmina's death."

Carmen looked down sadly. Impa noticed her expression and said,

"Sorry to say Carmen, but Carmina was a great fighter, she tried to do her best to fight Ghirahim." Impa said.

"I know, it's just brings back memories, since I am reborn too." She said. They were quiet for a moment, until Impa broke the silents.

"You will have many questions. But for now, you must proceed back through the great doors behind me. It is there that the person you've risked life and blood to defend waits for you."

"Thanks Impa." Link said as he passed by them, and walked up the stairs. Carmen followed him. They pass through the door, and there stood Link's good friend. The figure turns to them as the light shined on their body.

"You've have come so far, I'm glad you both made it." That was Zelda.

"I imagine Impa filled you in on everything. We've traveled very far from home... to the distant past. In this era, the wounds inflicted on the land during the battle between the goddess and the demon king known as Demise have not yet healed." Link took a step forward, and Carmen smiled slightly.

"All the fairy tales abut that war we heard growing up in Skyloft... Incredible as it may seem, they appear to be all too real. I think it's time you learned the whole story. Let me try to explain..." Carmen already knew the tale, but Link hasn't.

...

"In order to put an end to the demon king, Hylia devised two separate plans and set them both into motion. First, she created Fi. She made the spirit the resides in your sword to serve a single purpose: to assist her chosen hero on his mission." She said as she walks over to them.

"Her second plan... was to abandon her divine form and transfer her soul to the body of a mortal. She made this sacrifice, as you have likely guessed, so that the supreme power created by the old gods could one day be used. For a while the supreme power of the Triforce was created was created by gods, all of its power can never be wielded by one. Knowing this power was her last and only hope, the goddess gave up her divine powers and her immortal form. You've probably figured it out by now, haven't you, Link?" She asked.

"You are the chosen hero, and you Carmen, and the chosen hero's aid Carmina reborn, and I Zelda, I am the goddess reborn as a mortal." Zelda continued to explain, but Carmen already walked off and left. Impa noticed that she left them alone, and said, "You understand right Carmen?"

Carmen stops and looks over at her. "Yes, I am aware. The battle was full of, bloodshed. Once Ghirahim held that blade above Carmina's body, She knew that she wouldn't be gone for good." She said. "No!" Carmen turned around and noticed that Zelda was frozen in a gold crystal. She tried to rush to his side, but Impa held out her arm.

"Let him calm down. He might not speak after some time, but he knows this is the best for her, she must do what every she can to not allow Demise to come back." She said. Carmen looked down sadly. He was going through so much, and now this is on his mind. Carmen held back the tears, but then said, "I understand Impa, but I don't think he will talk to me anymore."

"Don't think like that, after all Carmina tried her best to keep everyone safe, even Ivan." Impa said as she tried to keep Carmen cooled down.


	37. Chapter 36

_Malia set out the plates in the dining room, as Ivan and Carmina talked._

_"All your life you been his slave?" Ivan asked her a bit shocked. She nodded._

_"All my life, I been tortured, scolded, and hurt for no reason most of the time."_

_"I'm sorry about that, and you say Hylia gave you a job, in the future you supposed to stop the demon king for returning?" She nodded once more._

_"It must be hard, living like that." He said as he leaned back in the chair._

_"Well, not all the time, I have Faron, and a few Kikwi's I talk to. Everything else is a blur, I don't half any family left." She said sadly._

_"Sorry to hear, if you like, you could live here." He suggested._

_"Well, the thing is, I have to stay by Faron, it's was Hylia's request. I have to stay by her or the other two dragons." She remarked._

* * *

"Link?" He didn't reply.

"Come on Link, talk to me." Carmen begged.

"..."

Carmen sighed.

"Can you talk to me Link, I understand how it feels."

"..."

Nothing, he still didn't say anything to her. They pass through the gate, and Groose wanted to know of Zelda was doing. Link went to talk to him, leaving Carmen alone with the old women.

"He won't talk to me." She started. "It's like he blaming me for it."

"Nonsense, he's just upset, give him some time, he'll say something to you soon." She said.

Carmen looked over at Link.

"I just hope so, where do we head to next? Impa told me that we should look for the Triforce, but the Triforce has been lost for some time. Not even the people on Skyloft know." Carmen asked.

"Hmm, I suggest check Skyloft, in the legends, the Triforce was also involved when Skyloft came to be in the sky, it might be there, hidden though, I would check if I were you." She said. Carmen nodded.

"Okay, were going to check there, actually, I think someone might know." Carmen started to get an idea. "There are a few people on Skyloft who know the legend, including a few people I brought back when Ghirahim captured me."

The old woman nodded.

"I would ask, and beware of Ghirahim, he's still looking for you, you know that right?" She asked. Carmen nodded.

"Yeah, I'll be careful."

* * *

_Carmina was going to say something, but there was a knock on the door. She sensed something, something bad._

_"It's Ghirahim, he's here." She said as she was about to panic._

_"Malia, hide her in your room, I'll try get him to leave." Ivan asked. Malia nodded, and Carmina followed her upstairs. Once he saw the door close, he opens the front door._

_"Why are you here?" He asked, bit demanding._

_"Cool it boy, I just came to ask you a question." Ghirahim started._

_"I thought I sensed a familiar friend of mine, her name is Carmina, and is she here?" Ghirahim asked low tone._

_"No, it's me and my sister, I haven't seen anyone else." He lied, trying to tell him to get the hint and leave. When he tried to close the door, Ghirahim put his foot in the way and opened the door._

_"Look, I know your lying boy, now where is she?" Ghirahim demanded. Ivan narrowed his eyes._

_"I haven't see or met her, end of story." He said. Ghirahim grins and says, "Fine, I'll just be on my way, I can't sense her presence here anymore anyway, she must have left." He walks off, and teleports away. Ivan closed the door, and walks upstairs to Malia's room._

_He opens the door, and asked. "Malia? Did she-"_

_"No, she tried to keep herself calm and hide her power so that he couldn't sense her, but when she did that, she passed out." Malia said as she looked at the passed out girl on her bed._

_"At least Ghirahim left before he tried to hunt her down in our house, thank goodness he left. Once she wakes up, she's going to being asking questions." Ivan noted._

_"Yeah, I'll keep an eye on her." Malia says. "She's been through so much though. I can't believe she was a slave." Ivan nodded and agreed._

_"It's hard to believe, but thank god Hylia helped her before she could have died."_

* * *

"No! Don't tell me we are using that freaking robot again!" Carmen complained.

"We have no choice Carmen, you said your ancestor knows Levias correct?" Link asked grinning a bit.

"Yes, but-"

"Then you can get your answers that you want, think about it Carmen." Carmen sighed and said, "Fine, but if that robot says one thing about me, I'm going to rip it's freaking arms off."

Link chuckles. He seemed to calm down fast, and he finally talking to her.

"Fi, can you call the robot?" Link asked. Fi flips out of his sword. "Yes, master."

They hear a whistle like sound, and the robot flew inside the building.

"Miss Fi! I'm here! Bzzrt!" Carmen sighed and mumbled, "here we go again"

"Another heavy load, but don't worry! I can carry it!" The robot flies outside of the building, carrying the pumpkin like bowl.

Fi jumps back into Link's as he said, "Let's go Carmen, I bet you'll enjoy the long way to the Thunderhead." Link smirks.

"Ughh, you suck." She groaned.

Link laughs and said, "Come on, let's go, the robot is probably thinking of jokes already." Link walks out of the building, and Carmen follows.

* * *

_Carmina woke up after a terrible dream she was having. She shook her head and said, "Weird dream, is that even possible?" _

_"What's possible?" Carmina looked up and saw Malia sitting in a chair across from her. She sat up and said, "My dream, I guess I was battling Ghirahim, and I thought I killed him."_

_"Huh, did you say that Hylia asked you to kill Ghirahim, to help the hero in the future?" Malia asked._

_"Yeah, I have to in the future, since Hylia saved me, I owe her, and that's what I have to do." She said._

_"Crazy, Ivan worried about you, he wouldn't calm down after a few hours when you wouldn't wake up. You've been past out for a day." _

_"What? Oh my gosh, Faron is probably worried about me, I got to go." She climbed out of bed, and ran out of the room. She runs downstairs and through the front door._

_"Carmina wait!" A voice called. She stopped, and turned around. Ivan stood at the door, with a smile across his face. _

_"Ivan I have to go, Faron is very worried, and I need to go, Ghirahim could have found me." She started. "I really have to go."_

_"Well, I'm just glad your alright, don't scare me like that." He said. Carmina smiles a bit, but frowns._

_"I'm sorry this didn't turn out well, if only Ghirahim couldn't sense me." She said._

_"No worries, hope Faron won't yell at you."_

_"Yeah, I hope so." Then she teleported away._


	38. Chapter 37

"You've picked an odd place for soup delivery." The robot said. "Feels dangerous. Something could jump out at us at any moment, hungry for soup... or a robot."

Carmen lands, as her wings disappeared on her back.

"Don't complain, we been here about a million times, well except for you." She chuckles to herself.

"I'm out of here! See you later! Zzzrt!" The robot flies off. Carmen stands up and says. "Well, thank god he's out of the way now. Levias should come out, like that man said, Levias likes the soup he makes for him, he should be able to smell it."

"He the Spirit of the Skies right?" Link asked.

"Great Spirit of the Skies, you only forgot one word." She corrected. The sky then started to get darker.

"This is strange." Carmen noted.

"What do you mean?" Link asked.

"Well Levias appears, the sky would be clear, like back at Skyloft. But it never gets this dark. Something must have happened." She said. They looked down at the clouds. Everything was dark, it was all cloudy too. They then noticed something coming out of the clouds.

It was Levias, but he looked different. He had tentacle with eyes at the end of it on his body, even his eyes were white, Levias was being possessed.

"Link, we got to help him, he's being possessed by something." Carmen said. Link nodded and jumped off the edge and called his loftwing. Carmen's wings appeared on her back, as she took off into the air.

Link then started to use to Spiral Charge to take out the eyes. Carmen's sword appeared in her hand, and she also took out the eyes with Link.

* * *

_"Come on helped me Faron, he protect me from Ghirahim, let me go see him." Carmina begged._

_It's been two days since Carmina left Ivan's house, and the little incident happened._

_"Ghirahim knows that you were with him. Are you trying to put him and his sister in danger?" Faron asked._

_"No, but they're the only Hylian's that I talked to in so long, Ever since Ghirahim took me as a slave, I couldn't speak to anyone, no one wanted to talk to a slave, but when I meet Ivan, I felt like I was a regular person again." She said._

_They were quiet for a moment. "Carmina, look, I giving you one more chance, but you know if you and that boy become more than friends, your putting each other in danger, and that could lead to a battle."_

_"Hm, I understand Faron, thanks for letting me see him again." She left the tree, and was greeted by her friend Cora._

_"Hey Cora." Carmina said with a smile on her face._

_"Hi Carmina, Faron let you out."_

_Carmina nodded and said, "I finally was able to come out, I been begging for about two days to get out of there, Ivan and Malia are probably wondering where I am."_

_She sat down on the grass and let the sun's heat warm her body. Cora sat next to her._

_"Well if you couldn't leave, I could just always visit you, I'll even let Ivan know how you are." She said._

_"Thanks Cora, but I rather do it by letter, you can remember everything I want to tell him." Carmina replied._

_"True, I'm going to get going I'm getting hungry, you going to be fine alone?"_

_Carmina nodded and said, "Yeah, I'll be fine. Go on ahead, go eat something." Cora left after a few minutes, leaving Carmina alone._

* * *

Link landed onto Levias's head, and a worm like bug came out of his head. Carmen tried to land on his head, but his wing were so powerful that the wind was pushing her down.

"Link! I can't get up there! You're going to have to fix him!" Carmen shouted to him, hoping that he would hear.

"Okay! Just be careful Carmen!" He shouted back. She then flew down back to where they placed the soup and watched Link battle with the bug.

Link had to hit back the green blobs that it shot out at him. Most of the time, the creature would move into a different direction, so Link had to send a skyward strike as a distraction, and launch the green blob at the direction it is going to head in. Once he final was able to hit it's eye, and the creature was destroyed. Levias then started to lose control and started to fall below the clouds with Link.

"Link!" Carmen called out. It was too late, Levias was already under the clouds, and Carmen flew out there and tried to find them. The sky then cleared up and Levias rose from the cloud. Link was on his head, just standing there with a smile on his face.

"I'm alright Carmen, nothing to worry about." He said. She lands on Levias's head and says, "Don't scare me like that."

Link chuckles. "Don't worry, I won't." He said.

"Tell me, was it you two who brought me this most delectable cauldron of pumpkin soup?" Levias asked.

"Yes, and your very welcome." Carmen said.

"Thank you miss, I must apologize for my earlier behavior. A most peculiar and irksome pest possessed me. I was not myself. But that business is done with now! The delicious aroma of taht soup has restored me to my senses." He said. "I am the great spirit they call Levias. Before she passed this world so long ago, the goddess, Hylia, appointed me as warden of the skies. What are you names?" He asked.

"My name is Link." Link said.

"And I'm Carmen, Levias just by any chance, do you know someone by the name Carmina?" She asked.

"Ah yes I do, Carmina and I were good friends. She would often visit me here, with a Loftwing that was given to her by Hylia. How do you know of that?" He asked.

"Well, I happen to be her descendant, I am her reborn. But what do you mean Loftwing? I thought that she was able to fly up here?" She asked.

"Well at the time Carmina did not have the power to grow wings, so Hylia created a Loftwing that would carry her up here." He said.

"That explains it."

"Well, it's great to see you again after some time. Although you aren't the same Carmina I once knew, you are much more brave than her." He said.

"Hmmm... Link, you carry a courious sword, and I sense a silent power dwelling somewhere in that little frame. our the goddess's chosen hero, how interesting... I assume you've come to hear what I know of the Triforce."

"Yes, we both come here to find answers about the Triforce, we barley got anything on it back at Skyloft." Link replied.

"As I suspected... Listen closely, and I will tell you." Levias says. "As you likely know, long ago, an evil force attempted to take the Triforce for his own. The goddess did everything in her power to prevent it from falling into his hands. For the safety of all things, she hid the Triforce within Skyloft. However, its location has been keep secret. Even I do not know where it rests now. Oh, but the goddess did entrust me with a hint as to the Triforce's location."

"Well can you tell us?" Carmen asked.

"Yes, the clue is a song, meant to be played on the harp you hold. It is known as the Song of Hero."

"Song of Hero... I heard of it before. You told me about the Song of Hero when I came to visit!" Carmen said.

"Well the song is a key to revealing the secret location of the Triforce. The goddess split the song into four parts. She entrusted one part to me, and the other three to the dragons of the land. You must gather each of the parts of the song of Hero. Seek out the dragons, and convince them to teach you their parts. When they've taught you what they know, come to me and I will complete the song with my own voice!" Levias said.

"Faron, Eldin, and Lanayru, they are the dragons that keep Carmina hidden from Ghirahim." Carmen said.

"Indeed Carmen, the dragons can be found Faron Woods, Eldin Volcano, and Lanayru Desert. Go on, then. Find the dragons you now seek, and Carmen, they will also help you gain your old memories that you cannot remember from long ago!"

"Thanks Levias, oh, and another thing." She says. "Do you happen to know by any chance where the Loftwing that Carmina was with is still alive?"

"Ah yes, the Loftwing has been living in a sky garden, not to far from here. That bird should remember you instantly, it can tell who it's original rider was, and it should remember you Carmen." He said.

"Okay, let's go Link, that bird might have something that use to belong to Carmina, I remember her giving something to that bird." She said as she turned to him. He nodded and said, "Alright, let's get going." They jump off Levias and Link called for his bird, as Carmen's wings appeared on her back.


	39. Chapter 38

"There is it, we are not that far from it!" Carmen exclaimed.

"You seem very excited." Link noted.

"Well I want to see what Carmina left behind, it might be the only thing that is left of her, except for her being me."

Link shrugged and said, "Do you have any clue what she left?"

"No, but it has to do something with her death, and Ivan."

"And Ivan is?" She sighed.

"Ivan was a good friend of hers, but Ghirahim killed him after Carmina died. But he was also reborn. Remember Ian?" She asked. Link nodded.

"That's him, he's been Ghirahim's slave almost his whole life. He lived on Skyloft for a while, and I don't think he has any family left." She said sadly.

"Well, once we find the loftwing, do you want to go see him?" Link suggested.

"Yeah, he's probably worried about me. I haven't talked to him since we escaped from Ghirahim." She said. They reached the garden and land. Carmen still had her wings on her back, and checked out the area.

She noticed a cave not to far from them. She started to walk towards it, until she stopped, something didn't feel right.

"Link, do you feel like we are being followed?" She asked him, a bit curious about this place.

"Since we left Levias? Then yes, I was going to ask you the same thing." He said. Carmen's sword appeared in her hand, as Link reached for his, unsheathing it.

She then heard something, something appeared. She turned to Link, and realized that he was gone, he wasn't in the area.

"Link? Link where did you go?" She called out.

"..." Nothing, it was all quiet.

"Hello, fancy meeting you here." She turned back, and noticed someone standing a far distance from her.

"Ugh, not now." She groaned.

"What? Are you upset that I arrived here?"

"Yes! You been trying to kill me and my friends!" She exclaimed. He chuckles.

"Yes, and I still want to know where the Gate of Time is, Carmen." She sighed.

"What did you do with Link?" She demanded.

"Calm down girl, he's not hurt or anything. I just want answers, and maybe I'll bring him back."

"Is that all you want?" He grins and nods.

"Yes, all I want to know is where the gate is. Are you going to tell me?" She looks down at the ground.

Ghirahim sighed and snapped his fingers. Link appeared back, and was breathing heavy.

"Link are you okay?" Carmen asked as she turned to him.

"Yeah, I'm okay."

She sighed in relief and turns back to Ghirahim.

"I'm not saying." She said.

"Come again?" He asked.

"I'm not telling you where the gate is you sick bastard!" She shouted, with a loud tone. Then she staggers.

"Carmen!" Link was by her side, trying to find out what was going on, but this wasn't Ghirahim's doing. Ghirahim shocked by this with widen eyes, watched the whole thing.

"It seems like Carmina's soul is mixed with hers, giving her Carmina's emotions, and that's why she feels like that." Ghirahim started.

"Well, I think I spend to much time messing with you two, ta ta~!" Then he teleported away. Link helps Carmen to her feet.

"You okay?" He asked her concerned.

"I'm fine. I didn't realize that Carmina's soul was already mixing with mine that quick. I should have known."

Link frowns and says, "Let's forgot about that, and let's find the loftwing." Carmen nodded as they walked into the cave.

* * *

_**Another short chapter, sorry about that, I kinda ran out of ideas from there, but I know what to do for the next chapter! Leave a Review and Favorite!**_


	40. Chapter 39

Carmen stood as she heard a fainted voice call her from a far.

"What is it Carmen?" Link asked her.

"I heard a voice, I think it's the loftwing." She ran to the exit of the cave, and came to another garden. Link caught up to her and said, "Wait up! Slow down." He catches his breath.

"Quiet for a minute Link, I heard the loftwing's voice again." She took a look around the area. It was all quiet. Then they hear a cry. It was the loftwing.

"Listen, I know you used to be Carmina's loftwing, and you were created by Hylia so that she could travel into the sky. You probably wondering where she has been all of these years. Well, she died, but she was reborn into me. Can you please come out, I understand that she gave you something important to her, and maybe it will bring something of my memory back." Carmen called out.

Silence, that was it. Then there was another cry. Something flew over them, and landed right in front of her. It was a golden loftwing. This loftwing was very different from any other. This one had purple on the tip of it's wings, and it's feathers glowed in the sun.

"Woah, wow Carmen, I say you have a rare bird there." Link said grinning a bit.

Carmen reached out the touch the bird, and touches her head. Yes, it was a girl.

"Carmina, I sense that her soul is with you. You are her reborn." The Loftwing replied.

"Y-You can talk?" Link stuttered. The loftwing nodded.

"You should have known Link, Hylia knows that Carmina didn't have many people to talk to, so she allowed this loftwing to talk." Carmen said.

"Please, call me Hera that was the name Hylia gave me."

"Hera huh, that's a pretty name." Carmen complimented.

"Thank you, by the way Carmen, back in the past, I saw what happened to Ivan, and I very sorry about that." She said sadly.

"No worries Hera, Ivan has been reborn as well, so there's nothing to worry about." Carmen said with a smile across her face.

"Really? Lots of things are happening, I can't keep track of everything." She said.

"Um, Lily, I understand Carmina gave you something in the past that belong to her before she died, can I have it by any chance?" Carmen asked.

"Ah yes, since you are Carmina reborn, I'll give it back." Hera stalked over to a bush and pulled something out of there. Carmen walked over to her, and noticed that it was a book. It was a journal.

"That's Carmina's journal." Hera nodded as she placed it in her hands.

"I wouldn't read it all in one day, it would mess with your head, making it hard for you to remember everything. Just don't let Ghirahim get his hands on it." Carmen nodded.

"Don't worry, I won't let him." She vowed as she placed it in her pocket.

"We should get going, Hera, if you want, you can come live at Skyloft with the others, and Ian, I think he would be glad to see you." Carmen suggested.

"You think so?"

"Yeah, you been here alone, and you only had Levias to talk to since Carmina's death."

Link walked up to them.

"I think that your sister would love to have some company." He said.

"Maybe so, well Hera, what do you think?" There was silence for a a moment.

Then Hera said, "Sure, I would like to meet new people, I haven't talked to anyone since Levias was possessed. By the way, how is Levias?" She asked.

"Levias is back to normal. He was the one who told us where you were." Link replied.

"Thank goodness. I thought he would never go back to normal."

...

Carmen knocked on the front door of the house that her mother and sister got when they got to Skyloft.

"Carmen, are you sure they're here?" Hera asked.

"Yeah, Geapora said that they would be here."

Gaepora told them that they own the house not to far from the waterfall. Link said that he was going to the Bazaar to buy some potions, get a few upgrades on their swords, and a few more supplies for his other items.

Once the door opens, she was greeted by a friend.

"Oh, hi Ian." She smiles a bit.

"Carmen, it's great to see you safe and sound." He hugs her and she hugs back. He noticed the loftwing next to her with widen eyes.

"Hera?! I was wondering where you have been all of these years." Ian said shocked.

"Hi Ivan, or should I say Ian?" Hera asked.

"Ian will do, Carmen where did you find her?" Ian asked.

"Levias told me where she was, and I visited her at the Thunderhead." She said.

"I was wondering if she could stay here for a while. She has been alone for a while since our ancestors death."

He sighed and said, "Well, there's something I need to tell you anyway."

Hera had to wait outside because she couldn't fit inside of the house, so she left Ian and Carmen could talk. They sit down in a chair, as he takes a deep breath.

"What's on your mind?" She asked.

"Well, once you left, I checked to see if my parents were still here. Turns out, they passed away, and I had no where else to live." He says.

"Then I met your mother and sister, they offered that I could stay with them." Carmen smiles and said,

"Well that's my mother for ya, she always helps someone in need." Ian smiles.

"Did anything happen after you drop me and the others off?" He asked.

"Well, we got the Imprison back in his seal, after that, we finally got to see Link's friend Zelda in the past, but she in cased herself in a jewel, and won't be awaken until Demise is dead." She said sadly as he looked down at her hands.

"The old woman there told us to look for the 3 dragons, to get the Song of Hero. Ghirahim already got in our way before we got to Hera. Turns out that Carmina's soul already mixed with mine, and now I have to deal with her emotions when it comes to battling."

Ian thought for a minute.

"Now that I think about it, Ivan's soul has been doing the same to me." Carmen looked up at him, and grabbed the journal Lily gave her.

"This was Carmina's journal, you can remember everything, right?" She asked. Ian shrugged. "Well I remember everything before the battle. You?"

She shook her head. "I'm having a hard time remembering everything. That's why Hera gave me this, so I could have an easier time remember what happened." She said.

"Let's hope that comes to use for you. What do you really think though, about what happened back then. Hylia didn't give you the power to be reincarnated, so who did?" He asked her. She shrugged.

"I don't know. Hylia was the one who brought you back. But she didn't bring me back. I remember battling Ghirahim's army off, from that battle, that's it."

"Hm, this is going to take time, you might want to get info from some people down on the surface, if they don't know, the only one who might do, is Ghirahim." She got chills down her spine.

"I'm not going to ask him." She replied quietly.

"Carmen, it's your only hope of remember what happened, Ghirahim planned to get Carmina back as a slave, and waited for the right time. That's when he found you Carmen, and took you as a slave to continue what happened back then. The only reason he keep you locked up your entire life is because he didn't want you to remember what happened in the past. But he did mention that you reminded him of someone." He said.

Carmen sighed as said, "Fine, but I'm not going to go searching for him, if I end up running into him again, I'll try, and ask. But I doubt he would tell me a thing, unless I tell him where the Gate of Time is."

"That a girl, well, your only option is to do what you can to find out the truth. I think I might who know though." He said grinning.

"And who would that be?" Carmen asked.

"Not giving you the name, but she was Carmina's savior."

"You mean Hylia?" She guessed.

"Nope, I don't think you will get it, and I know she will tell you soon enough." She sighed once more and got up.

"I think I should get going. Can you let my sister know that Hera is staying here?" She asked.

"Yeah, anything for my friend." He got up and hugged her.

"Thanks Ian."

"No problem kid, just don't worry me so much." Carmen grins.

"No promises on that."


	41. Chapter 40

Link and Carmen were flying over the opening to Faron Woods. F then back flipped out of Link's sword.

"A report, Master. An unusual phenomenon is taking place in Faron Woods, making it impossible to descend directly into them at the moment." She said.

Link looks over at Carmen.

"What do you think?" He asked. She shrugged.

"Let's get to the Seal Grounds, the old woman must know what is going on." Once they land on the Surface, they noticed Groose run over to them.

"Link, Carmen bad news! That beast looks like it's about to break free again!" He exclaimed.

"I got to get my machine into position! Hang tight!" He ran off. Carmen then staggers.

"Carmen, what's wrong?" Link was by her side.

"It's the Imprisoned, he's draining my powers so that I can't help you. I'll stay inside the temple, are you sure you can handle this?" She asked.

"Yeah, just get going, I'll hold him off." She nodded and took off towards the temple. She opened the doors, and walked inside. She noticed the old woman, standing close by the Gate of Time.

"Carmen, shouldn't you be assisting Link?" She asked.

"The Imprisoned is draining my power." She says. "But he said that he could handle it." She sat on the stairs next to the Gate of Time.

"Let's hope Link can get him back in the seal."

"Yeah, I agree." Everything was silent.

"Are you and Link close to discovering the Triforce?" She asked.

"Yes, we just met Levias, and from I found Carmina's old friend Hera, a loftwing." Carmen says. "We were told by Levias to find the 3 dragons and learn the Song of Hero. When we were visiting Hera, Ghirahim attacked, and he is still trying to find the Gate of Time."

The old woman looked down at the floor, then back at Carmen. Carmen grabbed the journal and showed it the old woman.

"Hera gave me this when we found her. She said that it would help me get my memory back. Speaking of that, do you know how I came to be? How I was reborn, because it wasn't Hylia doing was it?" She asked.

The old woman shrugged.

"That I don't know. I knew that you would be reborn, but I don't know who brought you back." She said.

Carmen sighed, and said, "I think I should just read one page of this, at least to remember something. Carmen turned to the first page, and started to read...

* * *

_"Carmina!" A voice called. She looked up and noticed someone running over to her. She felt happiness spread through her whole body. She got up, and got hugged by her friend._

_"Hi Ivan." She greeted._

_"Don't worry me like that! I been wondering where you been!" He exclaimed. Carmen's eyes widen. No one cared about her like that before. She blushes slightly._

_"Sorry Ivan, Faron wouldn't let me leave the tree for a few days. Umm, could you let me go now... I kinda feel dizzy."_

_Ivan blushes and lets go of her. _

_"Sorry about that. Don't tell me Faron won't let you leave the area." He said. Carmina shook her head._

_"No, everything is completely fine. She gave me another chance." Ivan thought for a minute._

_"Faron is treating you like she is your mother. Don't you have any family?" He asked. Carmina looked down sadly. _

_"Well, my mother died from a sickness. My father abandon me, calling me the devil since her death. He died a few years after because of Ghirahim. So no, I don't have any family." She said sadly._

_"Oh, I'm sorry for your loss."_

_"No it's alright, you didn't know, but my father was the only one who didn't want a child. My mother was a demon, and my father was a mortal. He didn't know she was a demon, until I was born. Ghirahim, he found me a year after my father abandon me." She said._

_"By the way, I'm going to be gone for a while."_

_"Gone? What do you mean?" Ivan asked._

_"I'm going to be visiting Eldin for a while. Don't worry, it will only be a month, you think you can handle it?" She asked. He nodded and said,_

_"Yeah, I'll be waiting till you get back then. Oh, and here." He grabs something out of his bag._

_"What's this?" She asked as he placed it in her hands._

_"It's a journal, it's always helps to write down what you think." He said._

_"Thanks Ivan, I'll send a letter once I get there."_

_"Okay, just be careful though." He told her. She smiles._

_"I will."_


	42. Chapter 41

Once Link and Groose got back inside the temple, Carmen put away the journal.

"I heard from Carmen that you need to find the 3 dragons, and learn the song of Hero." Link nodded and said,

"I didn't expect the Imprisoned to brake free so quickly."

"It was quite a shock to me as well." Groose replied.

"Indeed it was, but unfortunately, there has been an unusual turn of events in the woods..." The old woman said.

"What? What do you mean?" Carmen asked.

"I am unsure of what hapened, but a short while ago, I noticed the path to the woods was completely flooded."

"What? How did that even happen?" Link asked. The old woman shrugged.

"Like I said, I am unsure of what happened. To protect the land here, I closed the gate leading to the woods, and drove back the water with a simple seal. The seal will only hold as long as the gate remains closed, meaning you will not be able to open it without flooding these lands. Given this situation, I am at a loss as to how you can enter the woods."

"I could just always fly us over." Carmen suggested.

"Carmen, you powers are still coming back, and your wings will have a hard time carrying you both."

"Is that all? Consider the problem solved!" Groose remarked.

"Se, that last battle with big ugly got me thinking about the other ways to use the Groosenator."

"Don't tell me your going to launch us there." Carmen whined.

"It's the only way Carmen, we'll do it Groose." Link said. Groose nodded.

"Okay, I'll go set it up." Groose left, as Carmen sighed.

"You're using the machine, I'll flying there- god dammit! That bug won't quit it!" She said as she shook her head in her hands.

"Relax Carmen, it seems to only have effect when you feel annoyed."

"Okay... um, let's get going Link. I don't want it to start again." She said. Link nodded as they left the temple.

"Still going to fly over there?" Link asked.

"Yeah, I just don't trust Groose's machine for travel. You go on ahead and give it a try, I'm going to take the easy way there." She said as her wings appeared on her back.

"Alright, I'll see you there." Carmen nodded and took off into the air. Link watched her fly off, as he walked over to Groose.

...

Link landed in the water after Groose launched him with his machine. He noticed that Faron Woods was flooded all the way to where the top of the tree was.

"Shocked too? I can't believe this happened." A voice said. Link looked up and noticed Carmen flying.

"Yeah, I wonder if Faron did this."

"Maybe she did, but let's go find her." Before Carmen could fly over to the tree, her wings disappeared on her back, and she fell into the water. Link couldn't help it but laugh. Carmen swam up and glared at Link.

"Not funny."

"Was too, I thought you're wings could hold you up?" He asked.

"Well, my powers were still coming back, and I think I went over the limit." She said.

"Let's get to the tree, we need to ask Faron what is going on." Link nodded. They swim to a large lily pad, and climb on it.

"Did I forgot to mention I hate swimming?" Carmen asked.

"Yes, what made you hate it?" Link asked.

"What Ghirahim did to me last year. He almost drowned me, by accident."

"Oh, it's you two again, keewww." They looked up and noticed that it was Bucha.

"Bucha? Do you know what happened here?" Link asked.

"Well no, the water came gushing out of the base of the tree behind me, and flooded the entire woods. I don't know what caused it, but I supposed it will clear out the monster infestation, kewww, so you won't hear me complaining." He said.

"Okay, thanks Bucha." Carmen turned to Link.

"So this was Faron's doing then. Well, our only option is to swim down there, and take the entrance there." Link said.

"Do we have to? Is there any other way to get there?" She whined.

"Really, just give it one more chance Carmen, unless you want to wait out here."

"...Fine." Link chuckles.

"Alright come on, let's get going."


	43. Chapter 42

Carmen coughed up water as her and Link finally made it inside of the tree.

"Happy? I did it and I'm not doing it again." She groaned. Link chuckled.

"You wanted your answers right?" He asked.

"Yes."

"Well, now that we are here, you might get them." She sighed.

"I guess." Before Carmen could say anything else, something large jumped over them, and back into the water.

"What was-" The it came out of the water, looking down at them.

"Oh, I remember you. You're the young human who helped me recover from my injuries some time ago. Ah... Link was it?" That was Faron.

"Yes it's me Faron." He said. Faron looked at the sword on his back.

"Let's have a look at you... Yes, you seem a good deal stronger than the last time we met. And look at that sword... You're the real thing, boy. It's clear you have the spirit of a hero of the goddess."

"Hi Faron, it's great to see you." Carmen greeted.

"Ah Carmen, same to you. It's been some time, has it?" Carmen nodded.

"It has."

Faron looked over at Link and said, "Let me guess... You swam al the way here to try to get me to teach you the part of the Song of Hero the goddess entrusted to me."

Link nodded.

"Yes, that's why we came all the way here." He said.

"That's all well and good, but I can't go around giving away something that precious to every hero who flounders into my waters. No, I think a final test is in order to ensure you are in fact the one meant to hear this melody of mine." She said.

"This may be news to you, but some very irksome monsters have been overrunning my woods of late. Well, I decided that I'd had enough. The eaiest way to deal with the awful things was to flood the whole woods."

"That's smart, it made it a little difficult for us to get over here though." Carmen noted.

"Yes I noticed. As it happens, almost every inch of greenery in the area is submerged. So it's here, in this flooded land, that I will test you. If you're up to completing the task I ask of you, I see no reason why I shouldn't reward you with the melody you seek." She said.

Link and Carmen noticed something glowing above her. Then everything went white. Carmen and Link ran out of the tree and noticed shooting star like blue orbs falling into the water.

"As you just saw, I have split the melody you seek among my many Tadtones and I have hidden them around the forest." They heard Faron's voice but couldn't see her.

"If you haven't already guessed, Link, here's your task, collect all of my little musical friends out there. Find them, collect them, and bring them back to me. If you can do that, well, then I'll just have to see you as someone worthy of learning the Song of Hero."

"Yeah... Link I can't help you on this for two reasons. One, this is your job, and two, I hate water." Carmen explains.

"I get it Carmen, just hang by Faron while I collect them. Go get you answers you wanted." He said. Carmen nods and says,

"Okay, and good luck Link." He smiles and jumps into the water. Carmen runs back inside the tree, and was greeted by Faron.

"So Carmen, what do you remember?" Faron asked.

"Well, so far I remember when Ivan gave her the journal, their friendship, her travels, and well, a few arguments she had with Ghirahim." She said.

"Well, that was a pain back then. Ghirahim wouldn't stop searching for her time after time."

"That is true. He still is looking for me to tell him where the Gate of Time is. But that's not what I came here to talk to you about."

"What did you come here for?" Faron asked.

"I came here to ask who brought back Carmina to me. I know it wasn't Hylia would did it, and neither could Ivan. So who did?" She asked. Faron thought for a moment.

"The only thing I know is that you were going to be reborn. Hylia only told me that she would be back, but didn't tell anyone who did it." Carmen sighed.

"Well, at least I got something."


	44. Chapter 43

Link came back after a few minutes after collecting all of the Tadtones. It took him about 20 minutes to collect all of them on time.

"Ah, you've brought back all my colorful little Tadtones." Faron said.

"You are indeed worthy of being called a hero. I'm good for my word, so I will teach you my part of the song you seek." She looked over at Carmen.

"And Carmen, this melody will also help you remember a bit of your memory." She nodded. Faron then started to sing, as a blue Tadtone circled Link and Carmen. They listened carefully to the melody, and Carmen started to see something.

* * *

_"Faron, that was, beautiful." Carmina complimented._

_"Thank you Carmina, it is something that Hylia in trusted me with, for when the hero comes in the future." She said._

_"Well, I really liked it."_

_"That's not all." She said._

_"Wait, there's more?" Carmina asked._

_"Yes, but the other two know the other half on the song, including Levias, the Great Spirit of the Skies."_

_"Oh, I should have realized that is should have more." Faron chuckles._

_"If you want, you can go visit the others and learn the song. I don't know about Levias though, you would need a loftwing to get up there." She said._

_"Pray I guess? Hylia said that she would aid me with anything I would need. I need to learn more about this world anyway." Carmina replied as she started to walk outside of the tree._

_"I'm going to go hang out with Cora for a bit, I'll be back by sun down." She promised._

* * *

"Carmen?" She snaps out of her daydreaming and looks over at Link.

"I'm okay Link, I was just remembering something." She said.

"Past memories, I'm guess it's when I sang the melody to Carmina." Faron guessed.

"Yes, that's what I saw. You're right when it said I would remember something." Faron nodded.

"Originally, I had planned to keep these woods underwater so that those awful monsters could never return." She said.

"But your task is far from over, and you're not exactly at home in the water. I suppose I'll return the woods to their natural state." Carmen sighed in relief.

"Great, I can't stand the water anymore, after what Ghirahim did to me, I can't take it anymore." She said. Faron chuckles.

"I believe I'll retire to my hall. You'd best be on your way as well." Before Link and Carmen could say anything else, the water started to disappear.

...

They left the tree as they noticed that forest was back to normal.

"Master." Fi jumped out of Link's sword.

"The melody you just acquired is one part of the Song of Hero." She says. "I recommend you seek out the other two dragons in their respective areas to learn the other two parts of the song." Link nodded.

"Thanks Fi." She went back into his sword. Link turned to Carmen.

"Let's get going, I think I'm starting to get the picture of what happened to Carmina back then." She said. They started to walk to the bird statue, until.

"Wait." Carmen check her surroundings.

"What?" Link asked.

"Don't you feel like we are being followed?" She asked.

"No, you sure your not seeing things?" She shook her head.

"Never mind, do you want me to teleport us to the desert?" She offered.

"Sure, I don't mind on how we get there." He said. Carmen check one more time before they disappeared.

...

"Hidden path huh. I remember this place, Carmina stayed her for a while when Ivan gave her the journal so she can write down her thoughts." Carmen said.

Carmen once again was unsure if they were being followed.

"Okay this is bothering me. Link go on ahead and find the dragon, I'm going to find out who is following us." She said as she cracked her knuckles.

"Carmen.."

"Look, I don't like being followed by something that might attack us. I'll be fine, I'll catch up with you once I figure out who or what it is." She walked back through the tunnel. Link sighed.

"She better be careful, I don't want her to get caught once again." He mumbled.


	45. Chapter 44

Carmen didn't like what was following them. She been standing in one spot for 5 minutes, waiting for something to happen. She sighed.

"Look, whose ever out there come out!" She growled. "This could end fast if you just show yourself!" She heard a slight shriek. She noticed someone running somewhere.

"Wait! Stop!" She called. She chased the figure until the person had no where else to go. The figure wore a cloak so no one could see the person's face.

"Who are you?" She asked blankly.

"How do you not remember Carmen! You scared me!" The figure shouted.

"Wait a minute, VERA?! You're alive?! I thought- how did you- I thought you were dead!" Carmen exclaimed. The figure took off the hood and showed her face.

"Yes it's me! Don't scare me like that again Carmen!" She exclaimed. Before Vera could say anything else, Carmen hugged her tightly.

"HOW ARE YOU ALIVE?! I THOUGHT GHIRAHIM KILLED YOU!" She shouted.

"Carmen that's my ear you are shouting in! And let go! I can't breath!" She gasped. Carmen let go and apologized.

"Apologize accepted, look, Ghirahim almost killed me, until the floor broke underneath us. He missed when he tried to stab me, I fell but Ghirahim teleported away and thought I was dead." She said.

"Where have you been all this time?" Carmen asked.

"Hiding, I been trying to look for you! When I noticed that you were at the shack anymore, I thought Ghirahim might have taken you somewhere else or killed you. But when I was almost caught by Ghirahim, he mentioned that you were with someone else trying to stay away from him."

"Oh... be really, you could have just came out."

"..." Carmen chuckles.

"Anyway, come let's get going. Link is waiting for me to get back by now." She said.

"Link? Who is that?" She asked.

"My friend, he found me when I escaped from Ghirahim. He's been helping me a lot with things I couldn't remember."

"What do you mean?" Carmen sighed and explains everything while they walked to where her and Link were going to meet up.

"Really? All of that happened?" Vera asked. Carmen nodded.

"Yeah, Ghirahim already captured me once, but thanks to Hylia, I was free. I don't want to mention where the second Gate of Time is because Ghirahim might be around here somewhere where I don't see him." She said.

"Besides, if I told you, Ghirahim would torture you to tell him where it is, I don't want that to happen."

"Yeah, I agree too." Once they reached the area, Carmen noticed Link talking to the Thunder Dragon, who looked to be sick.

"Hey Link! I'm back!" She called out.

"Good. Who's your friend?" He asked.

"Oh this is Vera, she's was a friend of mine when Ghirahim had me as a slave. Vera, this is Link."

"Hi." Vera greeted.

"Hello, anyway, Carmen, the Thunder Dragon is sick." He said.

"Sick? I think I remember how we can cure that." Carmen thought for a minute.

"That's right! There's this fruit on the tree that can cure anything! It's called the Tree of Life!"

"But the Tree has been dead for some time already, look over there." Vera said as she pointed at the dead tree far from them.

"Oh... wait is that a Timeshift Stone next to it?" Carmen asked.

"Yeah, but if you turn it on, the tree would only become sapling." Vera said.

"Hmm... I have an idea." Link said.

"What?"

"Well I can take the sapling to the past, and let it grow through time so that we can get the fruit from it here." He said.

"Not a bad idea, alright, go on ahead Link, me and Vera will keep Lanayru some company. Just make it quick before he gets worse." Carmen said.

"Alright, just be careful."

"You too, don't get followed by Ghirahim." He nodded and left towards the bird statue.

"Lanayru, how do you feel?" Carmen asked.

"I feel very fine... what is your name?" He asked as he coughed.

"My name is Carmen, I reborn from my ancestor Carmina." She said.

"Carmina? I remember her, she helped me when I was sick long ago."

"Yeah, I been trying to remember everything for some time now. Do you know how brought her back when she was reborn to me?" She asked.

"No, I do not. She *cough* was killed by Ghirahim from what I heard from Faron. But I don't know who was the one who brought her back." He said.

"Maybe I won't know who did it. I only had to ask Eldin and, ughh. Ian wants me to ask Ghirahim." She groaned.

"What! Why!?" Vera exclaimed.

"Because he was the one that she battled before she died, he knows who might have did it."

"So your going to do it. You might get yourself killed!" Vera said.

"I know, but I have Link with me, so everything should be fine." She told her.

"I hope so, you better not die when you ask." Carmen chuckled.

"Yeah like that is going to happen." They laugh.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot, Lanayru, do you remember Carmina having this with her?" Carmen asked as she held out the journal.

"Ah yes, I remember. She mentions a lot of things in there. Including things about Ivan." He said.

"Oh now I remember! You took her book when she was asleep! You're so lucky that she didn't go after you!" Carmen said grinning.

"I put it back before she even woke up *Cough*."

"What's taking Link so long?" Vera complained.

"Give him a break, he has to go through time to let it grow. Then he has to pick it up, and bring it all the way here. The fruit is larger than you think." Carmen said.

"Yeah I know, do you want me to go find him?" Vera offered.

"No... I'll just teleport him here. It might take a few minutes just to find him anyway." Carmen teleported away before Vera could say anything else.


	46. Chapter 45

"Link? Are you here?" Carmen called out once she reached the Sealed Grounds.

"Link?" Nothing, it was all to quiet.

"Maybe he isn't here either. I already check Eldin... wait why would he be at Eldin?" She asked herself. She facepalmed.

"Ugh, he might be in the sky right now. I'm just going to head back to the others." She snapped her fingers, and appeared next to Vera.

"He's not back yet?" Carmen asked.

"No, couldn't find him?" Carmen sighs and nods.

"Yeah, he must be in the sky right now. How's he feeling?" She asked.

"Well, the same. He been coughing a lot though, nothing much."

"Not to worry you two, *Cough* I'll be fine." Lanayru said as he continued to cough. Carmen sighed once more.

"Please hurry, Link." Carmen mumbled.

* * *

After about 10 minutes, Link finally makes it back, dragging the fruit all the way there.

"What happened? Couldn't you just called the robot to help you carry it?" Carmen asked. Link blinked at first, and shook his head.

"Never mind that, just give it to the Thunder Dragon, this thing was like a ton to carry." He said.

"I'll do it." Carmen's wings appeared on her back, and she picked the fruit up by the stem. She flies up towards the Thunder Dragon.

"Lanayru, here, this will get you back to normal." Carmen said, holding it out towards him.

"Ah, is that what I think it is?" He takes the fruit, and eats the whole thing whole. Carmen wings disappeared as she landed on her feet next to Link and Vera. Then Lanayru started to glow, which made everyone cover their eyes for. Once the light cleared, they noticed Lanayru flying around saying how great full he is for their help. He then stops right in front of them.

"Just because I have an enternal life, doesn't mean I can't get mighty sick! Thanks to you, this old dragon will keep on charging awhile yet!" He said. "I owe you a big thank you, so allow me to perform a moving rendition of my part of the Song of Hero!" Once again, Link listens carefully to the melody. Once he finished, Link nodded.

"Thank you, Lanayru." Link said.

"Thanks to you three, I owe you my life! You have to let me repay you. Give me some time to prepare, and when you next return to visit me... I believe you will be mightily pleased!" Lanayru said.

"Okay, later." They left through the tunnel and stopped for a moment.

"Where do you plan on going, Vera?" Carmen asked.

"Well, I have to get back to my brother, he's been doing things that I should really help him with. We had to move to the far side of Faron Woods just to stay away from Ghirahim." She said. Carmen nods.

"Okay, just be careful, Ghirahim has been roaming around trying to look for the Gate of Time." Vera smiles slightly.

"I will don't worry, later." She walks off, leaving the two alone.

"Good friends?" Link asked.

"Yeah, I met her when I made my escape the first time. I spend about 6 days with her and her brother hiding from Ghirahim trying to find my family."

They were quiet for a moment, but Link spoke up.

"We should get going."

Carmen turned to him.

"Where to next?" She asked.

"Eldin Volcano."

* * *

"Link? What is going on?" Carmen asked, as she noticed that the Volcano was erupting. Link pulls out his sailcloth as he was ready to land, but the wind was building up, and started to push them away.

"Link!" Carmen called out to him. Carmen then felt something hit her head, as she blacks out in mid air.

* * *

Carmen wakes up, to find herself in a cell. She sits up and rubs the back of her head.

"What happened?" She noticed another cell across from her, and there was someone else inside there.

"Link?" He was alive, but unconscious. Carmen then realized all of Link's items were gone, even his sword and shield. Carmen even lost the bow Link gave her, just incase she needed it. She then teleported outside the cell door, and walked over to Link's cell.

"Link, are you okay?" She asked. Link started to wake up, and sat up on his knees.

"Carmen?" She nodded.

"Are you okay?" She asked again.

"Yeah, wait where are my items?" He asked.

"It looks like the Bokoblins took our stuff. We need to get them back." Link got up.

"I'm going to teleport in there and get you out, just give me a-" Before she could she was being strangled.

"Carmen!" He couldn't do anything, not while he is in that cell.

"Ah ah ah, I won't move from that spot skychild!" A voice laughed. "G-Ghirahim.." She managed to choke out.

"Let her go, Ghirahim!" Link growled.

"You see, I COULD let her go, if you tell me where the Gate of Time is." Ghirahim said grinning, tightening his grip on Carmen's neck.

"D-Don't tell him, L-Link..." Carmen told him. Link didn't know what to do.

"Well!?" Ghirahim was getting irritated. Link was quiet. Carmen smiles slightly. Carmen soon couldn't breath anymore, and she teleported behind Link. She gasped for a breath of air.

"It seems like I have to break ever single bone in your body to get the answers out. Let's start with the skychild." Ghirahim teleported, next to Link, and threw him into the wall with full force.

"Link!"

Carmen's sword appeared in her hand, and she tried to land a hit on Ghirahim, who easily caught her blade between his two fingers. She tried to get her sword free, but Ghirahim tossed it across the cell. He onces again strangles her. She tries to pry his hands off her neck, but he was much more powerful than her.

"I promise not to murder you both if you tell me where the Gate of Time is." Ghirahim said, smiling a bit.

"Nghh...N-no! Never!" Ghirahim sighs, and turns to Link, who is still trying to get up.

"I'm afraid you won't see you friend for some time skychild. Enjoy rotting in this cell for the rest of your life!" Ghirahim snaps his fingers, and teleports away with Carmen.

"Dammit, not again. He might hurt her even more than before." Link mumbled under his breath.

"I should get my stuff back first before I help Carmen."

* * *

***Dodges the tomato that was throw at me***

**What!? Why are you throwing stuff at me!?**

**Carmen: Because you freaking let me get captured by Ghirahim!**

***sigh* Fine, I make sure he won't hurt you...much.**

**Carmen: -_-**

**Anyway, leave review and favorite! **


	47. Chapter 46

Carmen woke up, as she felt her head spinning. She touched her head with her hands, but her hands felt metal, and cold. She opens her eyes, and realized that she shackles that covered her hands. The chain was very long, and was hooked up to a pole. Carmen tried to pull them off, but nothing worked, she couldn't even teleport. Every time she tried, only the diamonds would appear. She realized that she was in another cell, but this one was different. Instead of it being inside of a rock, this one was inside a building. Ghirahim's base.

"Great now what?" She tried to pull at the chains, but the shackles were cutting through her skin, making her bleed in pain.

"Ah." She stops and sat down on her knees. Her hands felt numb now, and she felt the blood drip down her hand, and falls to the floor. She just sat there in pain.

"Well, just great, now I don't know how to escape from this place now." She said. 'Did I just say that out loud?' She thought.

"Sorry, can't do anything about that." A voice said. She looks up, and noticed someone standing outside of her cell. It wasn't Ghirahim, it was someone she never met.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"My name is Zayn, and I believe your name is Carmen?" He asked. She nodded.

"You're the run away slave Ghirahim was telling me about."'

"You're a demon, aren't you?" He nodded.

"Indeed I am, and so are you. Ghirahim told me a lot about you. You seem to be different from all the other slaves he had, well, until you set some of them free." Carmen sighed.

"You work for Ghirahim." Zayn nodded once more.

"I'm surprised that you managed to escape all the time. But it seems now impossible for you to escape those shackles." Carmen looked down at her hands.

"Well, these things did cut into my hand, and now I'm bleeding. Just guessing that you came to talk."

"Yes, that's all. It's amazing how only a demon could escape from Ghirahim, a demon slave-"

"I am not a slave anymore." Carmen interrupted. "I escaped so that I could be free, so that I couldn't be tortured for the rest of my life. You don't know how it feels! You're only one of his followers, you don't care how I feel!"

Zayn didn't reply, but the look on his face was very angry. Carmen backed up a bit. His slams his fist into the bars, scaring her a bit.

"I wouldn't say that if I were you. You better watch what you say, or your life might end today." He warned. Carmen was quiet.

'Once again, I'm captured, just so that Ghirahim get the answers out of me where the Gate of Time is.' She thought. It was quiet for a moment.

"I'll be on my way now. I'll be seeing you again soon, Carmen." She didn't reply, but he left, with a smirk on his face.

"I hope Link is okay, he better have made it out of there." She mumbled.

* * *

**Sorry about this chapter being short, ran out of ideas from here. Anyway leave a review and favorite!**


	48. Another Author's Note!

**I was wondering if anyone had any suggestions for what could happen in the next chapter. I ran out of ideas so far on what should happen to Carmen since she was captured, so... I wanted to know what you guys think should happen to Carmen. You can find me on Skype as alexhacker2000 or just send me a message through here. Thanks.**


End file.
